An Apple In the Brussels Sprouts
by Triangulum
Summary: She was unlike the usual bar trash he encountered, he was drawn irresistibly to the enigmatic woman. He was getting bored of his monotonous life, she was running from hers. "Is that an offer, Cajun?" ROMY, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is going to be little more than a one shot, not sure how much more, we will see. Reviews are appreciated.**

He'd seen every possible type of vulnerability out there, and he was slightly ashamed (though he'd never admit it) to say that he'd used that knowledge more than once. He'd seen every type of pain, longing and desire. He had a knack for seeing the vulnerability in the women that passed through the seedy bar that he spent so much time at, a knack that'd he'd honed into a finely tuned skill through time and practice.

As soon as a woman sauntered in, he could tell what she was running from. He knew victims of unfaithful lovers from the girls with daddy issues, from though with an addiction to sex, drugs, or "love". He had separate approaches for each case. He knew every story by heart. "I'm not pretty enough," or "I thought he loved me". He didn't even have to try anymore. Sure, there was the occasional snappy one with illusions of moral outrage, but with some softly muttered French and reassurances that everything she felt meant she was a strong and capable woman, they bent to his will.

In reality, the lifestyle was getting fairly monotonous for him. It wasn't boring, he still had a hell of a time, drinking, cards, and women, "boring" wasn't applicable. Certain nights though, the Cajun felt restless.

It was a Friday night like any other. Gambit sat in his dark corner of the bar, observing the night's patrons. The blonde woman at the end of the bar in a too-tight red dress was a few years past her prime, but defiantly refusing to accept that the bar scene wasn't where she belonged. He slid his eyes to the next seat occupied by a female. Redhead, slutty school girl/babysitter look. Daddy issues. Next. Mid thirties, fruity drink and wandering eyes, cheated on, revenge hunting. A few seats down was the typical, bar-hopping, scantily clad "woman", just looking for a fun night. And already surrounded by no less than six patrons. Boring, no challenge.

He sighed, absentmindedly shuffling his cards. His friend came to sit opposite him and with a grin, Gambit began to deal.

Throughout the next hour or so, a few other women drifted in an hour, making the choices they would regret the next day. Normally, he didn't care if he was that bad choice. If not him, they'd find someone else, so it might as well be him. They wanted an answer to their stress, who was he to argue? But tonight, the routine of it had lost its appeal. The classic, easy to read stories. The same personality stamped on every woman over and over. That's why, when he caught sight over his opponent's shoulder of her walking in, he was instantly intrigued.

It wasn't just that she was beautiful, though of course that helped. Her thick brown hair was effortlessly pulled back with wisps of silver white streaks free around her face. She motioned to the bartender and seconds later, a shot of whiskey appeared in front of her. She downed it, quickly followed by a second, then a third.

He cocked his head to the side, puzzled. He couldn't get a read on her, and that alone drew him to her. She didn't send off any of the desperate vibes most women in the bar tended to exude. In fact, she stared straight ahead, playing with a bottle cap between her fingers, not trying to display herself for any man in the bar to claim. Yet claim her they tried.

Her curves were encased in simple jeans and a black jacket which in addition to her natural beauty were more than enough to draw attention. After shooting down the eighth guy, the other men got the idea and the stool next to her remained empty.

_So, she wasn't one of the desperate women, looking for anything with a pulse_, the Cajun noted. She could be one of those who simply came in looking to drown her sorrows, but he definitely wasn't picking that up either. This was a woman with pride, this one wasn't succeeding in degrading herself in a last ditch effort to feel special.

That left her as running. Though she wasn't running out of fear, he didn't think, though that was all he could tell for sure. The fact that he couldn't pick anything up off of the mysterious vixen fueled him like nothing else in recent memory had. He excused himself from his corner table and crossed the bar, settling himself on the stool next to her.

She didn't look around at the sudden presence beside her, just continued to mindlessly play with the bottle cap. This close, he could see he had been wrong, this creature was gorgeous. He drank next to her in silence for a few minutes, feeling the tension come off her in waves, despite her strong exterior.

"Y' shouldn't be here," he finally said. She glanced over, surprised.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The side of his mouth quirked in pleasure at hearing her slight southern drawl. Now that she turned, he could see the bright green of her eyes.

"Y' shouldn't be here," Gambit repeated.

"And why's that?" she asked, raised a doubtful and slightly amused eyebrow at him.

"Y' don't belong." The eyebrow just rose higher. "Y' see," he said, turning to face her, "the lady behind me, low shirt, big earrings? Hooker. T' my right? Addict. Far corner, looking for some meaningless one night sex. Y' don't belong. Y're like an apple in a bucket o' Brussels sprouts."

She snorted at this, glancing at all the women he'd mentioned. She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just new to the bar scene."

"Nope," Gambit said, facing the bar again. "Y' turned all those men down with a practiced hand, and y' know how to drink. Y' ain't new."

She just shrugged again. "Looks like ya just got all the answers."

"Not all," he disagreed.

"Well we can't always get everything we want, can we?" she said, and he barely registered the sadness in her voice.

"Never can," he agreed. They sat in silence for awhile longer before he spoke again. "Your problems aren't as petty as the people's here."

Her eyes dropped to the bar and he was pleased to see he was getting somewhere. Where exactly, he wasn't sure since he wasn't positive where he wanted to ultimately end up with her. He didn't know what was driving him, but he knew he needed to know more of this enigma next to him.

"What're y' runnin' from?" he asked. She flinched and something in his chest hurt to see it, almost making him wish he could take it back.

"Not really from," she said, cautiously. Her accent was getting slightly more pronounced the longer he talked to her.

"Runnin' t'?"

"Nothing. Runnin' nowhere from nothin'," she said. She gave a harsh laugh. "I actually have no idea what I'm doing."

Gambit frowned, wondering what could possibly make the obviously strong woman next to him unsure of anything. Her tension rose, he didn't know why but he had to touch her. He moved a hand to touch her gloved one, and she jerked in response, nearly uprooting herself from her seat.

"What, _chère_?" the Cajun asked, alarmed at this response.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quickly, looking back down at the bottle cap in her hands. "People…people don't like to touch me."

"Why?" he frowned, and realized he was genuinely curious. He suddenly had a hunch, though he wasn't prepared to ask her.

"I hurt them…" she accidently muttered. "I don't mean to, it just…happens." He leaned forward at that. Another mutant?

"Is it y'r..abilities causing y' troubles?" he tried. Her mouth dropped open and he had to lunge to catch the shot glass she dropped before it shattered on the floor.

"How'd ya know?"

"Takes on t' know one," he said, dipping his sunglasses to give her a view of his red on black eyes. She stared, transfixed until he slipped the shades back on. With a start, he realized he hasn't done that with any of the typical women he ended up with at night.

"They're beautiful," he heard her breathe. Then she straightened up, flustered. "Sorry. I know guys tend to get cranky when you call 'em beautiful." He laughed fully, for the first time in a long time, managing to elicit a small laugh from her. The sound drew a smile from him.

"I took the cure," she said suddenly, before she knew it. "I wanted – needed – to be able to touch people without them being terrified I'd zap the life from them."

Gambit nodded, slowly. He could easily identify with the desire for normalcy and fearlessness from others. His one night stands never saw his face without the glasses, and that was exactly why…"It's understandable. When the cure turned out t' be phony?"

"Then I forced myself to figure out control. It took so much time, but I did it." He couldn't understand why she didn't say this with joy.

"That's good, right? It's what y' wanted?"

"Yeah," she said, spinning the bottle cap. "Except they're all still too scared to touch me." He stared. He didn't understand, out of all the women in the bar, this one next to him had the biggest night to anger and desperation, but under the pain and undeniable danger she possessed was so much…life.

"_Chère,_" he said, quietly. She spun the bottle cap more. He took her gloved hand gently in his. "_Chère,"_ he said again. She stilled at the contact. "I don't know," he said slowly, tugging at her glove, "what kinds of people y' hang around with," the glove slid off her hand, "but I don't have the faintest idea," he ran his fingers over her hand and up her arm in a slow repetitive pattern, "why none of them would ache to touch y'."

He was pleased to see her shudder under his touch, though not in a bad way. Her eyes were closed, lips half parted, as if memorizing the sensation of his hands, like it would never happen again. He used this time to study her tempting face before moving his free hand up to her cheek. Her emerald eyes flew open in shock as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone, making its way down her jaw line before brushing over her lips and travelling down her neck. He leaned closer, until the tip of his nose brushed hers. She shivered.

"_Chère_," he whispered against her lips. "Y' don't belong here." He pressed his mouth against hers. At first, she didn't respond and he feared he'd pressed his luck too far, but her hand wrapped more securely around his, and she kissed him back, feverishly. They released for air and she gasped.

"Then where do you think I belong?" she managed to get out a few seconds later. He was amazed that it had been so long since someone had simply touched this girl's hand, simply kissed her.

"This, this is the storm drain, filled with the city's run off and trash," he said. "Y' need to be somewhere else."

"That an offer, Cajun?" she asked, raising a doubtful eyebrow. He played lightly with her fingers before raising them and kissing the back of her hand.

"Come with me, _chère_."

She didn't know why, but she knew she had to go with him. There was some undeniable draw the Cajun has, and ignoring everything she'd ever known, and everything Logan had told her, she took his offered hand and followed.

* * *

**A/N Opinions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I've decided this is at least a three part little thing, I'm not sure if I'll take it further. It's entirely possible though, I do have a habit of letting my little projects get wildly out of control.**

**Oh and this is the chapter that warrants the M rating. You've been warned.**

They walked the few blocks of the still busy New Orleans streets to his apartment. He led her up, bare hand still held in his, playing lightly with her fingers. She glanced around the eclectically decorated apartment. It didn't seem to have any predominant theme, it was as if he found a bunch of stuff he liked and threw it together. He set the five locks on the door behind them.

"Better t' be safe," he answered her inquisitive gaze. She smiled slightly, that was a notion she could agree with. "Is this what y' want, _chère_?" he asked, taking her face gently in his hands. His glasses were off, ruby and black eyes staring into her troubled emerald ones._ "_I don't want t' be the cause of any more problems or confusion to you."

"You aren't a problem, and you aren't causing me any confusion," she promised quickly. "I want this." He grinned at the surety of her words. "Are-are you sure?" she asked, suddenly timid, and he could have kicked himself. He'd been so engrossed in making sure she was comfortable, he didn't covey as much as he should have that he wanted her. He could see in her eyes that she was thinking he might be just like the others, afraid or unwilling to touch her. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled away, the insecurity was gone, replaced by an excited and eager look.

"I'm not afraid of you, _chère._ No one should be afraid of a _belle fille_ like you._"_

He kissed her again, more forcefully this time, and she responded with the same level of exuberance. She wrapped her hands slowly into his hair and around his neck, still tentative. It quickly became apparent that she was even more starved for touch than he had thought. She was sure to mirror what he was doing, making sure not to go any farther than what he had initiated.

"_Chère,_"he whispered against her lips. "Don't y' be uncertain with m'." He ground his hips into hers to emphasize his point, earning a low moan from her. "That's it, let yourself have fun." He ran his hands slowly down her sides, then back up, his mouth never leaving hers. His hands rested on her hips, playing with the waistband of her pants. Hooking his thumbs into her jeans, he pulled her back through the door into his bedroom. He leaned her over onto his bed, crawling over her and making sure that she didn't take too much of his weight.

Her jacket was gone and his hands worked under her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing in into the corner. He stared down at her, now only in jeans and a black bra. She grinned at the hungry look in his eyes. It had been a long time since that kind of look had been directed at her.

Their lips crashed together again, while he ran his hands up her spine, causing her to arch her back until she was pressed into the line of his body. He unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. Moving his way down, he kissed her collarbone, then between her breasts, down her stomach until he met her jeans. By now, she was trembling with her excitement. Her jeans were quickly slid down her hips to reveal that her black panties were already soaked. He brushed his thumb over her clit through the barrier of thin fabric. She whimpered, raising her hips.

"Don't tease me," she managed to say.

"Oh, I'm not, _chère,_" he grinned. She cried out as he pushed the thin panties aside and slid a finger inside her. She was so tight and wet already. He found a rhythm, moving in and out before adding another finger and flicking his tongue over her clit. She moaned, gasping for air as he sped up. Feeling that she was close, he closed his lips around her sensitive nub as sucked gently. As his fingers found that spot inside her.

She bucked against his hand as he brought her. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, his face was level with hers.

"And now, _chère…_" he whispered, and she could feel his smooth head at her entrance.

"Don't stop," she breathed as he massaged her breast with one hand, placing the other at the nape of her neck.

"Oh I won't," he promised and pushed into her, fighting his way in despite her slick and wet walls. Slowly and deliberately, he pulled nearly all the way out of her, before pushing himself back in. His movements were earning small noises from her that only aroused him more. No one had ever turned him on from such a simple thing quite like her. She lifted her hips to meet his hungry thrusts, gripping his arms.

"Oh, god!"she yelled, gripping him tighter. He groaned as she suddenly flipped them, her thighs on either side of his body. She rode him as he gripped her hips, her breasts dancing tantalizingly close. He loved the sight of his member sliding in and out of her and she thrust herself onto him.

Her breathing changed and her rhythm faulted. He felt her inner muscles beginning to clench and pounded into her harder. She threw her head back, screaming her orgasm, juices dripping down to her thighs. Four thrusts later, he came, closing his eyes in ecstasy as her walls clenched around him.

He pulled her down to the bed and gathered her in his arms. He laid a kiss on her temple as they slowly regained the ability to breathe.

Usually his protocol was as soon as it was over, she left or he did, depending on where they were (though he usually didn't like to bring anyone back to his place). There was no talking after, no holding, cuddling, and definitely no sleeping. But he couldn't imagine letting this woman out of his sight, especially not now.

He ran his hands down her back, tracing the path of her spine. "Sleep," he encouraged her. "_Chère,_ you're exhausted."

"How could you tell?" she asked, right before a yawn wracked her body. He laughed, hugging her closer. The fruity smell of her hair intoxicated him and he closed his eyes to memorize the scent. He laid awake long after she fell asleep, head in the crook of his neck with his arm tight around her waist. The only thoughts filling his head were of this amazing creature in his arms, and how no one had ever occupied his mind like this. She might as well set up shop and turn on the sign saying open for business, there wasn't anything he could do to get her out of his head. Not that he tried particularly hard.

The rhythmic sensation of her breathing was the most soothing thing he'd ever felt. Despite his racing mind and limitless energy, he found himself drifting to sleep, more comfortable than he's been in a long time.

He woke with a start as he felt her slide out of his arms. One night, and he was already so attuned to her…

"Going somewhere, _chère?_" he asked as mildly as he could. She turned, messy dark hair spilling over her shoulder. She grinned, the smile that made something in his chest feel slightly inflated.

"Gotta get back," her southern drawl had become more pronounced and he loved it. "Have a call to make."

"Gonna brag about be huh?" he teased. "I thought y' were running?"

"I am," she sighed. "It's a friend. Gets worried if I don't check in. He's letting me run, but if I stop making contact he'll probably come after me, make sure I'm all right and all that."

"Boyfriend?" he asked, stubbornly ignoring the pang of jealously at the thought. To his luck, she snorted.

"No, hell no," she laughed. "Just a good friend." She dressed and made her way to his bed. Bending down, she kissed him. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her closer. Finally, she pulled back, laughing, and took a deep breath.

"Last night was fun," she said, heading for the bedroom door. He followed, a win colored sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Will you be at the bar tonight?" he asked, as carefree as possible. She smiled, sending that happy ripple through her.

"Yeah, I think I will be," she answered. He gave her one more long, probing kiss before she disappeared out the front door. He walked back to the bed and collapsed onto it, running his hands through his hair. He was confused, more confused than he could recall being. On the one hand, this girl was more interesting, exciting and enticing than any female he'd ever encountered. He felt inexplicably drawn to her, and that alone had him scared.

On the other hand…he was Gambit! This was what he did. Short term, no feelings, no commitment. Getting attached, seeing her again was a ridiculous notion.

But if that was true, why didn't she drop from his mind the second the door closed behind her?

He mulled over the thoughts of her all day. Sure, he still lived his life; he ran his errands, contacted a few people, and made some arrangements. But while the active part of his mind was focused on whatever business was at hand, the back of his mind only had room for her.

He made it to the bar relatively early that night and asked the bartender if he'd seen a gorgeous brunette with a white streak tonight. When he said no, Gambit retreated to his corner table.

The minutes ticked by, slowly turning into hours. The women in the bar figured out that it was pointless to approach him, he was rejecting them without his eyes ever leaving the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has added this to their alerts, or favorites. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, it is people like you who spur writers into action.**

She grinned as she sauntered down the busy New Orleans street. Tonight, she'd dressed slightly more for the bar scene in a low cut deep purple tank top and tight black pants. Her clothes, added to the natural beauty she possessed made sure she soon attained some unwanted attention. She turned at the sound of a wolf whistle from behind her.

"Hey baby!" a drunken voice called out to her. From the alley she had just walked past, six men emerged, very large and very intoxicated. She ignored them, slightly lengthening her stride. She suddenly thought of how entirely pissed off Logan would be if he found out about her turning her back to a known threat. Whirling, it turned out that her instincts had been right. A hand groped right where her butt had been a split second before.

"Whoa, lady," the man leered. "C'mon, baby, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just looking for a little fun!"

"I'm not your baby, and I don't care what you're looking for," she growled out.

"You could be," he said and started to rub himself through his pants. She let the disgust on her face show. Glaring around, she realized to her dismay that they were the only seven people in sight.

"Oh hell," she muttered. "Is this New Orleans or now? Where is everyone?"

The leader lunged at her, and she managed to scoot away in time, her training kicking into action. Lunging again, this time he managed to grab a hold of her waist. She twisted violently, jerking easily out of his grip. His eyes were angry, the smile no longer on his face.

"Well, you are a little bitch, aren't you?" he hissed out.

"Ya' aren't the first to think so," she answered, circling him. "Ya' won't be the last."

He laughed and it sounded awful, like a snake hissing. Annoyed, she realized they had managed to surround her. The same man came at her again, she slammed her hand across his temple at the same time kicking his legs out from under him. His head whacked into the curb next to her feet as he fell. Satisfied that he would be out cold for a few hours, she turned her attention to the others.

"You can always walk away," she suggested, knowing full well that they wouldn't. They hissed more insults, one even cupped himself, yelling out "You can suck my dick, bitch!"

"Now, is that any way t' treat a lady?" a new voice clearly rang out. Her attackers whipped around in confusion, seeing no one.

"Stay out of this!" one of the braver lugs called out. The only response he received was a ringing laughed, coming from everywhere and nowhere, raising the hair on the backs of their necks. Like all humans, evolution had deprived them of the fear of an airborne predator.

Gambit flew out from the top of the nearest building, landing on the back of one of the remaining five men who crumpled to the ground on impact. A swift kick to the head rendered him sufficiently unconscious.

He whirled around, trench coat billowing around him until he was back to back with her. Extending his staff, he ran his free hand lightly down her arm, hoping it was a good enough indicator of his relief at finding her.

"Here I thought y' stood m' up, _chère_," he teased lightly, hoping to diffuse the panic he was sure she was feeling. To his surprise, she answered in a similar joking manner.

"Ya never know, I might've been," she said over her shoulder as one of the remaining men on her half of the circle rushed her. She was annoyed to discover that he was actually a competent fighter.

"_Chère_, y' wound me," he said. The two men on his side were smarter than the other two and decided to attack together. Gambit whipped his bo-staff in a circle, whacking both of their heads. They stumbled back and he used their dazed state to deliver two quick, consecutive kicks to their mid sections. Doubled over, they finally went down for the count as he once again hit their heads. He turned in time to see her perform a tricky little maneuver followed by a nice roundhouse kick to the man's jaw.

"Well," she said as he tripped over one of his fallen comrades, ending up on the ground himself. "I wouldn't want to bruise your ego."

"_Ma chère,_ I am impressed," he commented as he quickly punched the man crawling on the ground.

"I'm just full of surprises," she teased back. The last man weighed his options, then turned and ran as fast as his inebriated state would allow. Gambit snorted.

"Lucky I was here t' save y', hm?" he said, smiling down at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," she mocked. "I don't know how I've ever survived without you, my little Cajun."

"I know," he said solemnly. "On a serious note, are y' hurt?"

"No," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm fine."

"Humor m'?" he asked, pulling her closer. She went very still as he ran his hands delicately over her head, checking for any sign of injury. His fingers made their feather-light journey down to her neck, caressing the skin under the guise of searching for contusions. She closed her eyes as he traced her collarbone, before running down her arms, grasping her fingers into his hands. She sighed in contentment, eyes still closed. He leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers, using his hands on hers to pull her closer. She responded immediately, pressing the line of her body into his. He pulled back and rested his forehead to hers.

"_Chère_," he breathed against her. "I can't tell y' how glad I am that I found y'."

"Mm," she answered. "And why is that?"

"I don't know," he muttered almost to himself, then spoke to her. "I fear y' may have captured m', chère, and I assure y' that's not an easy thing t' do."

"Should I be apologizing?" she asked, frowning.

"No," he said without hesitation, his nose brushing hers. "It's exhilarating. Plus, I find I enjoy the perks." She laughed, pulling away slightly. "So, you said something about standing m' up?"

"No," she answered. "I seem to remember saying I might see you tonight."

"Mm," he mused, stroking his chin in mock concentration. "Well I saw an evening like you've had so far deserves a slightly nicer environment than a bar, no?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "I don't particularly mind, I'm used to people like that. I'm used to bars like that."

"Y' shouldn't be," he said, serious again. "Y' shouldn't have t' deal so much with…that atmosphere."

She just shrugged again, and readjusted the line of her shirt, still askew from the fray. "So, my little Cajun, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, _ma chère, _I'm not little as you certainly know." She laughed as he took her hand and led her towars a more brightly lit part of the city.

**So a thanks to ShaShocking, laenmoradadeROGUE, tris, star-x, cerrunenos, Lucida Lownes, Fostersb, EmeraldGreyClouds, Chica De Los Ojos Café, tfobmv18, Chellerbelle, CB Shipper, EricSookieNorthman, xoxo, onyxred, courtneykutie, R, cheerpandagal, Bologna121, Le Diable Blanc, TENaSeein', and everyone who reviewed anonymously. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been so long, it's finals week so it's a miracle this is getting updated period. Thanks again to reviewers, serena2010, ShaShocking, EricSookieNorthman, xoxo, EmeraldGreyClouds, Chica De Los Ojos Café, cheerpandagal, Fostersb, bologna121, tfobmv18, Midnight Wolfy, Lucida Lownes, crazyteen000, laenamoradadeROGUE, Chellerbelle, and all anonoymous reviewers, you guys are amazing! I love Romy fans, they're all very supportive and happy people. **

She'd been doubtful when he's topped in front of an obviously expensive restaurant, but he strode confidently past the line of people waiting. He spoke to the maître d' in a low voice and was immediately seated, ignoring the angry stares of the waiting crowd. She started to worry again when she saw that they weren't nearly as dressy-looking as the rest of the patrons, but he waved that concern away, too.

"They like me," he said simply. "I'm friends with th' owners."

"Of course you are," she said, smirking at the menu. "Then do you have any recommendations?"

"Hmm…" he pondered. She laughed, and the sound once again brought an unexpected smile to his face. "Well there are so many choices y' see."

The next ten minutes were spent by him explaining different palate preferences and why. After they'd ordered, she turned to him.

"So, you like food," she stated, amused.

"_Oui,_ is it only fabulous. When y' find that perfect combination, _mwah!"_ He blew an exaggerated kiss, speaking with a rather strong Italian accent. She laughed, unconsciously tucking a stray strand of white behind her ear. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but to their mutual surprise, it wasn't strained or awkward. It was the comfortable type, the type that spoke volumes, the kind that proclaimed that the two parties simply enjoyed the other's company.

"So," she asked suddenly, setting down the glass of wine he'd ordered. "How'd you know where I was?" He set his wine glass down, staring at her intently before breaking into a grin.

"Well, _ma chèrie,"_ he started, lacing his fingers together. "When y' didn't show up tonight, I had a drink with a friend of mine. A few men came in and forcibly reminded m' that the crime rate in that particular area is alarmingly high. So, I decided t' look for y', just in case y' didn't ditch m' and were in trouble."

"I didn't ditch you!" she protested. " I was being assaulted!"

"And," he went on, as if she hasn't spoken, "turns out I was right." She smiled slightly at him.

"You miss me, Cajun?" she asked, teasing. He raised her hand to his lips, pressing them to the back of her hand.

"Why should I not?" he asked. "Anyways! I realized as soon as I left the bar that I didn't actually know your name…though normally I never go searching for a _femme_ the day after so names never really come up…So I figured since y'd walked to the bar, y' were staying close. I just dropped by a few hotels asking about y'."

"And they told you?" she asked, shocked.

"This is N'Awlins," he said with a smirk. "And a less than pleasant part at that. Information isn't really difficult to acquire."

"Hmpf," she sighed, frowning. The petulant expression on her face drew a laugh from him.

"Anyways, I'd just struck out again when I heard them."

"And you just happened to be on the roof of the nearest building?" she asked dryly.

"Well, a few roofs down," he shrugged. Her eyebrows flew up, confusion etched into her bright face. "The buildings are close together, it's an easy way t' travel," he said cheerfully, deeply enjoying her sheer shock. "I'm very…acrobatic. Though y' remember that." The wink he sent her way earned a half laugh half snort.

"Dirty-minded swamp rat," she said, though her tone didn't match the sharp words.

"Swamp rat? _Chère, _y' wound m'!" He clutched a hand over his heart, swaying in his seat with his eyes closed. "So are y' going to give me y'r name?"

"Hmm," she said, in mock concentration, rubbing her chin.

"It's either real name, or I'll have to make one up. Eh, river rat?" he offered. The melodic giggle emitting from her once again set his chest on fire.

"Rogue," she admitted, head held high. "I'm Rogue."

"Rogue," he repeated, rolling the name off of his tongue, like tasting the finest wine. Finally, he said, "I like it. It suits y'."

"I thought so. I feel sort of stupid," she admitted. "I don't usually sleep with people without knowing their name."

"I know," he said smoothly. She arced an eyebrow. "Y' don't have the feel of someone who sleeps around. It's part of y'r intrigue." She accepted this, nodding vaguely.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Gambit," he said promptly, twirling a card between his fingers for emphasis.

"Gambit?" she repeated.

"Yes, _Rogue,"_ he retaliated. She bit her lip, considering. He could practically see the cogs of her mind rapidly spinning, the metaphoric scale weighing every possible option and consequence against each other. A look of relaxation crossed her face as she leaned forward, a slight smile teasing at the corner of her mouth.

"Marie," she said, eyes bright, as if it was the first time she'd said or heard it for years. He reminded himself that that was a very real possibility. She was giving up a huge part of herself to him, an even larger part than before. She was giving up her name, revealing _her. _

"Marie," he said. Her smile grew when the name came from his lips, so he said it again. "It's beautiful, Marie." Seeing as she'd offered the guarded bit of herself, it wasn't like he could refuse to do the same. "M' name's Remy."

"Remy," she tasted, grin becoming irrationally huge. "I like it."

"_Merci,"_ he responded. The silence stretching out was once again, completely comfortable. Rogue had her hands sitting in the middle of the small round table, playing with the frilly napkin. Gambit reached across the table, gently running her fingers through his. Stilling, she allowed him to play with her hand.

"Am I making y' uncomfortable?" Gambit asked, ready to pull back.

"No!" Rogue said quickly, eyes snapping back to meet his. She hid the slight panic quickly, but not fast enough for Gambit not to register it. "I mean, no, you're fine."

"_Bien."_

Dinner after the previous night's "one night" stand wasn't as awkward as she'd worried about. In the rare moments where and uncomfortable silence fell, he jumped in with an inappropriate joke, random story or, in one case, a trick involving a glass, an olive and two pennies. The old woman at the table next to them was less than thrilled.

"So,_ chère,_" he said as the waiter walked away with the check. "Any plans fo' the rest of the night?" Rogue raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she drawled.

"Why, some good old fashioned doggie style fun of course," he answered promptly. Rogue nearly swallowed her tongue as she inhaled the water she'd foolishly been trying to sip. Gambit reached over, laughing, and thumped her on the back to stop the coughing fit. She opened her mouth to speak a few times, only to close it in dismay. "I love that," he said, lifting her chin up with his fingers.

"Love what, doggie style?"

"No, well, yes, but not the point," he said, smiling. "I love that I can shock y'." He ran his fingers down from her chin to her neck, then running them down her arm. She shivered into his touch, wrapping herself in the sensation. "And I love that I can get that reaction from y'." She opened her eyes at the husky tone his voice had taken on. His red eyes stared into her, even more alive than they normally were. She had trouble finding words again, though this time for an entirely different reason. "And I want t' explore," he ran his fingers delicately up to her throat, and dancing across her shoulder, "in much more detail," he traced her collarbone, "exactly what reactions I can draw from y'."

Rogue's breathing became slightly difficult as she fought not to show any outward sign of her arousal, but her slamming heartbeat gave her away as he ran his hands in the most innocent places, managing to make it feel like the most X-rated moment. Finally, she found her voice.

"Now."

Exactly what he was waiting for, he grabbed her hand and led her from the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you reviewers, angelwingz21, ChamberlinofMusic, Rachael, BookMonkey, RomyLover, Fostersb, EmeraldGreyClouds, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Bologna121, Irual, LadyPeneloSolidor, Chellerbelle and everyone who was anonymous. **

Before, they had been rushed, frenzied. It had been wonderful, but all Gambit wanted to do now was take his time and learn every little thing about her. He explored her, centimeter of skin at a time. He learned that her ankles were ticklish, she loved her back being touched and he found that little spot inside her that will bring her again and again.

He glanced down at Rogue, strewn across his chest, her hair covering her sleeping face. He wanted to take the time to just look at her, but he had to admit he was exhausted. He'd had good sex before, hell, he'd had mind blowing sex, but her enthusiasm and her…just her, she drained him. He slowly fell asleep, thoughts of her naked body still in his mind.

Barely a half hour later, he was jolted out of his slumber by a soft thud. His eyes immediately snapped open, taking in his surroundings in less than a second. Rogue was still tucked into his side, windows still closed. Through the bedroom door, he could see the front door. And he could see the top lock being turned from the outside.

"Shit," he muttered, flinging himself out of bed. He pulled on the nearest pair of pants and tossed Rogue's pants and tank top to her. "Rogue!"

"Whozit?" she asked sleepily, but she woke up immediately at the urgency in Gambit's voice. "What is it?"

"Clothes on, someone's here," he said as quietly as he could. The miniscule part of his mind that wasn't focused at the threat noticed how fast she got dressed and the way she hid behind the side of his bedroom doorframe. Quick, efficient, tactical. _Training_. He put it out of mind as he grabbed his bo-staff from under the bed. She cursed under her breath and she looked around for her boots.

"The one night I don't bring my knife," she muttered. Gambit snorted softly and tossed her a baseball bat from behind the door.

"No knives in reach _chère, _t'is will have t' do," he said. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but took up a stance.

"We fightin' our way out?" she asked. Normally she wouldn't defer to someone else's judgment, but he knew the building and area better, she would trust him on this. Gambit considered it for a minute.

"No," he whispered back. The person at the door was to his second to last lock. Gambit swore. "They shouldn't be' able to burn through those that fast, they're good. Follow m', out the window." He closed the bedroom door, latching another two locks. "I said better t' be safe, I wasn't kidding."

Gambit and Rogue were out the window and onto the fire escape in record time, Rogue swinging down the ladder with speed that impressed Gambit. When they reached the bottom, Gambit swung down and landed lightly next to Rogue.

"Hey!" they heard behind them. Gambit whipped around, a charged card in his hand. He let it loose and the man dodged behind a car. "They're in the back alley!" he yelled into his earpiece.

"Great, organized bad guys," Rogue muttered, following Gambit down the street. She glanced back to see three men running after them. Organized as they were, they weren't keeping up on their cardio and they soon fell behind the ever-training Rogue and Gambit.

He led them through alleys and backstreets, over the tops of buildings and doubling, sometimes tripling back just to make sure they weren't following. Eventually, they ended up at a small house out of the big city area.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked as they got inside, taking a second to catch her breath. The furniture was covered and the floor dusty. Gambit walked to the fridge and Rogue's eyebrows rose as she saw it was fully stocked. "Got somethin' you wanna share with the class here?"

"It's a safe house," Gambit said cautiously.

"Whose?"

"Mine."

"Mmhmm," Rogue answered, obviously not convinced, but he didn't owe her any secret explanations. He tossed her a water bottle.

"We'll be safe here until I can get us some information and help if necessary," he said. Rogue nodded.

"Hey can you get me some paper?" she asked. He tossed her a notebook, curious. Rogue bent over, drawing something, then scribbling it out.

"Are y' ok?" he asked as she wrote.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up startled. "Should I not be?"

"Most people don't like it when they wake up in the middle o' th' night to someone breaking in," he said.

"I'm not most people," she answered, going back to the paper.

"Amen t' that," he said under his breath, only her little smile gave away that she'd heard him.

"Here," she said, holding up the paper. There was a strange three tiered emblem drawn. "If this was that guy's tattoo was?" Gambit's eyebrows rose shockingly high. Of course he'd remembered the tattoo, in fact he wanted to get it down, too, but he was shocked she'd taken that little detail in.

"Yes, it is," he answered, walking closer. He stood behind her, resting a hand on the back of her chair and leaning over. "There was somet'ing over there though, like a droplet of somet'ing."

"Yeah," she muttered, drawing a little splash on the paper. "And it was red."

"Blood?"

"Probably. Weird," she said. She cocked her head to the side and turned it over. "Does this look like three double helixes to you, too?"

"Very good Roguey," he said appreciatively. "It does indeed…" She made a confused face at 'Roguey' but ignored it.

"Which more than likely means…"

"A hate group," Gambit finished flatly. "Though they could b' hating mutants or humans, hard t' tell what they want since we got away."

"I have…_friends,_" Rogue said in a tone that implied they were anything but friendly, "that can help with this, they have access to databases that we could use to find out if it's a symbol for any group." Gambit noticed the tone.

"I have people who could help, too," he said a little more cheerfully, hoping to avoid her having to use any connections that were hard for you. He mentally berated himself, her comfort shouldn't be an issue. They were, for all they knew, being hunted. Neither of them could return to normal lives until they found out why, he should be fine using any means necessary to accomplish that. _Yes,_ the voice in his head answered him, _but I'll try my methods first._

"It's late though," he commented. "And they probably won't take kindly t' being woken up by the likes of m'. We'll sleep for a few hours, then get busy on finding these guys so w' can continue our lives."

"Sounds like a plan," Rogue said, finally feeling the aches in her body, some from running for so long, some from her activities with Gambit earlier, some from the fight before dinner. He ran his hands down her arms and over her back, noticing her wincing.

"How about a massage for y', _chère,_ hm?" he offered, running his hands under the hem of her shirt. She laughed and sank in closer, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I have a feeling if we start that, sleep won't be happening much," she answered, nuzzling his neck.

"Would that b' such a bad t'ing?"

"Hmm…maybe," she said.

"Maybe? Ah _ma cherie, _you wound this old man's heart," he said. She threw her head back in a laugh at that.

"Old? No. A sexy, charming and mischievous little Cajun? Oh very much so," she whispered against his ear. Gambit's hands flew under her thighs, lifting her with a motion so sudden all she could do was wrap her legs around his waist, which happened to be exactly what he wanted. He ground himself into her, hearing her moan into his ear.

"My little southern belle, I t'ink y're trying t' seduce m'," he said. She giggled darkly.

"Maybe," she answered. His lips immediately found her throat, kissing her. She moaned her pleasure again, pushing her hips against his. He grazed her throat with his teeth, earning a guttural sound from her, and she tightened her legs around his waist. She rubbed herself against the growing hardness and crushed her lips against his.

Gambit knew he couldn't make it to the bedroom and set her down on the couch, crawling on top of her. Rogue stared at him, biting her lower lip to keep herself from ripping the shirt off of him. She reached out and undid his jeans, sliding them down his hips.

Grinning, he pulled her pants off and kissed her clit. She shuddered against him, the contact sending shivers. He gave her a long lick, delighting in the unique sweetness of her. Lightly, he flicked his tongue across her clit, encouraged by her small noises. He pushed a finger into her already wet core, earning another gasp which quickly turned into a moan and he worked up a rhythm between his hand and tongue. He could feel her inner muscles begin to clench and he pulled back. She whimpered, looking up at him confused.

He said nothing, but pulled her tank top off in a swift motion, instantly grateful that she hadn't taken the time to put on a bra. He pulled his own shirt over his head before taking her breast in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, kneading the other breast with his free hand. She gasped and ran her leg up his until she hooked it over his hip, pulling him closer.

Finally, he obliged, lowering himself until she felt him at her entrance. Rogue threw her other leg around her and thrust her hips up to his. He groaned and closed his eyes, biting his lip. She grinned, squeezing around him. Gasping, Gambit pulled back before thrusting into her. Rogue grasped him arms before finding the rhythm and matching him thrust for thrust.

Her moans grew shorter and closer together and he found that perfect angle. She squeezed her legs around him and screamed and she came, clenching around him. Gambit gritted his teeth and made it two more thrusts before he came. He collapsed next to her, chest heaving to catch his breath.

"_Chère_," he gasped out as soon as oxygen returned to his brain. "Y' do know that y' are fantastic, _oui_?"

"Charmer," she laughed next to him and winced a little. "I'm going to be feeling _that _tomorrow."

"I'd apologize…" he said slowly.

"Don't you dare," she said, reaching over and whacking him on the chest. "Best I've had in…oh a long, long time."

"Likewise," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He frowned to himself as he realized what he was doing. Multiple encounters, talking, kisses on the forehead? If he didn't know himself, he'd swear there was a metamorph around. Whoever this woman was, she already had a hold on him. And he wasn't sure if that was as bad as he'd thought.

They managed a few hours of sleep before Gambit woke up to make some calls. It only slightly disturbed him how comfortable he was waking next to her and how easy it was to sleep with her present.

"_Salut, pére_," Gambit said cheerfully into the phone.

"Remy?" the sleepy voice of Jean-Luc came. "D' y' know what time it is?"

"_Oui, désolé," _he apologized. "But we're in a bit of a situation."

"We?" Jean-Luc asked, instantly alert. "What situation?" Gambit sighed.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "There were at least two, tried t' break into my apartment." Gambit didn't try to hide the amusement he had at that. "And w' got away down th' fire escape. W' both got a look a tattoo on one of th' guys' arms. T'inking maybe a hate group symbol."

"Y' keep saying 'we'," Jean-Luc said curiously.

"A friend and m'," he answered. "If I send y' a drawing of the tattoo, can y' check for us? See if there's any mutant connection?"

"Of course, where are y'?"

"Safe house number 5," Gambit answered. Jean-Luc cursed under his breath.

"Your exile has barely been lifted and you're already in trouble," he muttered.

"I'm just lucky I guess, I'll talk t' y' soon."

"So," Rogue asked from behind him, leaning on the doorframe. "Are you going to tell me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So this one shot has turned into a full-fledged story. Funny how I manage to do that a lot.**

"So?" she asked. Gambit appraised her.

"I thought y' weren't going to push it?" Gambit asked slowly.

"I thought so too," she shrugged. "But if I'm trusting my life to you and your 'people', I want a least a little bit of an explanation."

"I don't know," Gambit admitted finally, sighing and sitting at the living room table. "Y' know, technically y' aren't supposed to know anyt'ing about this."

"It's a little late for that, I'm in your 'safe house'," Rogue said. "Safe houses…so, spies, mafia, and paranoid cold war guys, that's all I've come up with."

"Spies," Gambit laughed. "Not quite." Rogue just looked at him. Gambit sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm…a thief. This is a Guild safe house, in case something happens to any member they have access until they can sort out their next move."

"Thieves Guild," Rogue repeated. Gambit nodded. "As in, stealing?"

"That's th' general idea," Gambit laughed. "Start out as pick-pockets, work y'r way up t' bigger stuff."

"Ocean's Eleven type thing?" she asked. Gambit winced.

"If that helps y'."

"So, a professional thief."

"Yep," Gambit answered, waiting for the inevitable moral outrage.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Gambit asked incredulously. "I tell y' I steal for a living, and y' say okay?"

"Got a hearing problem, Cajun?" she teased. "I've met worse. Plus, I'm a life sucking leech, who am I to judge?"

"Rogue, you're not-" Gambit tried to say.

"Anyways," she plowed on. "What's the plan?"

"The Guild is using its resources t' take a look at the tattoo and see if they know anyt'ing."

"What kind of resources do they have?" Rogue asked.

"All kinds of resources," he said. Gambit shot her a crooked smile. "Can't be giving all our secrets away."

"When will they have an answer?"

"They'll get back to m' by th' afternoon. In the meantime, do y' by any chance play poker?"

Surprisingly, Gambit didn't win every hand. He was shocked as all hell when Rogue came out guns blazing with a royal flush.

"What? Didn't think I could kick your ass, Swamp Rat?"

The rest of the day passed a lot quicker than either of them thought. After Gambit cooked them lunch, they decided a little sparring was in order. Rogue was entranced by Gambit's complicated series of acrobatic moves, but finally managed to take him down. Gambit grinned at being pinned by Rogue.

"_Chère_, if y' wanted to be on top, all y' had to do was ask." With that, he flipped her over, pinning her waist between his thighs. He point his bo-staff, glowing slightly with magenta at her neck. "Bang, y're dead."

"_Au contraire," _Roguse disagreed, tapping her fingers where they lay on his neck. He felt a little twinge and a miniscule pull. She wasn't using nearly her full strength so there was no sucking off memories, just making him a little dizzy. "What did you think I meant by leech?"

Gambit rolled off her as she let him go and pushed to her feet. He stared at her, red and black eyes wide.

"Sorry, I didn't…I mean, I didn't take any…I'm sorry," she finished, shifting uncomfortably.

Gambit saw the ringing of the hands, and how she crossed her arms, hiding her hands from contact. She took a few steps back, looking anywhere but his face. _Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it! _he thought. In the last few days around him, Rogue had opened herself up immensely, never once flinched at contact with him and even initiated touch on her own. Now she was shrinking back into the nervous shell he's seen the bar. The last thing he wanted was for her to lose that confidence now. Sure, what she could do scared him a bit, but wasn't he just as scary in his own way?

"Rogue, I didn't mean-" but a banging on the door cut off whatever Gambit was about to say. He motioned for her to get around a doorway, but before they could move a voice yelled in.

"Remy! Don't leave y'r brother out here, it's hot outside!"

"Henri?" Gambit asked, cautiously looking out the peephole. "You crazy old man, what're y' doing here?

"I'm the messenger today," he said, jovial tune dimming slightly. "We couldn't find anything on that tattoo y' sent other than the shop it was done at. The artist didn't know the meaning."

"Damn," Gambit swore. "I was afraid of that." He glanced up as Rogue cleared her throat from the doorway to the kitchen. Henri looked around, eyebrows raised to the ceiling.

"And this _belle fille_ would be?" Henri asked his brother, only briefly taking her eyes off Rogue.

"Rogue, this is my brother, Henri," Gambit said. Henri reached out to her and kissed her hand.

"_Bonjour,_" Henri said. "Who knew my brother had such good taste?"

"He didn't either until recently," Rogue said, with a wink over Henri's shoulder at Gambit. Henri laughed and turned to his brother.

"I like her, _mon frère,"_ Henri said, booming laugh echoing through the small house.

"As do I," Gambit said, walking over and casually draping his arm over her shoulder. Rogue stiffened at first, still slightly shaken from what had happened with their sparring, but Gambit didn't move and she slowly relaxed into his arm. No matter how much comfort Gambit's arm gave, which she had to admit made her very comfortable and safe, it didn't erase the fear she saw from him.  
She'd figured it'd only be fair, he deserved to really know what her mutation was.

Gambit and Henri talked for a few hours at the kitchen table. Rogue listened for a bit but excused herself to nap, they hadn't exactly had a lot of sleep. Gambit's eyes followed Rogue until she closed the door to their small bedroom. Gambit frowned as he thought of that, at what point did things like a bedroom start becoming 'theirs'? Henri watched his brother and sighed.

"_Mon frère, _what are you doing?" Henri asked, low enough so that Rogue couldn't hear from the next room. He snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face.

"Hm?" Gambit asked turning to his brother.

"What is going on with you?" Henri asked.

"I don't know what y' mean," Gambit said, turning back to Henri.

"Why're you watching her so much?" Henri asked.

"She's fun t' watch," Gambit said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," Henri pressed on. "Do I sense a little lady who managed to capture your attention?"

"So I'm thinking," Gambit went on, "if we can't figure this out, we're going t' need stay moving, it's not safe t' stay here this long. As much as we need to lay low, we need t' lay low somewhere they won't think about."

Henri rolled his eyes at his brother's change of topic, but let him run with it. "All right, I'll head back and talk to our _pére, _let him know what's going on." Gambit nodded and escorted Henri to the door, hugging his brother on the way out. He turned and moved through the darkening house towards the bedroom. Over all, he felt it as a successful day. Time spent with his brother, and with Rogue. He grimaced as he remembered his reaction to her mutation. It had scared him, confused him mostly though. He'd frozen up, unsure of how to react, and he could see the walls she'd had for years slam into place because of him.

"_Merde,"_ he muttered, before slowly pushing the door open. She was curled on her side, arms wrapped around herself. He crawled onto the bed behind her and slowly put an arm around her. She jerked, gasping away. "Shh," Gambit said quietly. "It's ok, it's okay _chère. _Just sleep." It took her awhile, but she finally relaxed against him. Gambit spent the next hour running patterns down her arms until he felt her fall asleep against him. Mentally, he was kicking himself the entire time.

By two am, Gambit had drifted off, completely content holding Rogue. By three, he was suddenly awake. Eyes flying open, he laid still. He wasn't sure why he had woken up, but he knew there was a reason. He leaned close to Rogue and snaked a hand over her mouth. Her eyes flew open. "Shh!" Gambit whispered quietly into her ear. She nodded minutely against him. "Listen."

Gambit's ears strained until he heard it, a car door, multiple pairs of feet, and…guns cocking. He launched himself over Rogue, dragging her behind him. She stumbled barely, but regained her balance right when Gambit pushed her into the closet. He jumped in behind her and slammed the door right before automatic gunfire ripped apart the room. He pushed Rogue flat on the floor and flattened himself on top of her as a few stray bullets managed to make their way into the closet. A few minutes later, they heard some yells and tires screeching. They stayed still for a minute, before venturing out. Gambit groaned as he pushed himself off Rogue.

"You're bleeding!" Rogue gasped.

"It just grazed me," Gambit said. He pulled his shirt to the side to see a small, albeit bleeding, scrape. "I'll heal, pretty fast, too," he assured her. "Come on, we need t' go. The Guild couldn't figure this out, so we need t' find someone who can help. I have some old contacts who might be able t' help."

Rogue nodded as she and Gambit threw the few things they needed into a bag. He made a call on the little phone, and told her a car would be here soon that they could use. She sighed as she turned to him. "I…I really don't like this. But I might know some people who can help us out."

"Oh?" Gambit looked at her. "Would they be willing t' help?"

"Probably," Rogue said darkly. "They just love to 'help' when they can."

"Are these the people that are terrified of y'?" he asked. She winced a little at his words, but nodded all the same. "Then why do y' want t' deal with them?"

"Because," she said, annoyed, not with him but with the situation. "The X-Men have resources that would boggle the mind?"

"X-Men?" Gambit asked slowly. "The fruity costume-wearing hero wannabes?"

Rogue snorted. "That's them." Gambit's phone rang.

"_Oui?_ Yeah, great. We'll be out. _Merci _Henri." Gambit snapped the phone closed. "Our ride is here. Guild-secured car, totally clean and untraceable. Let's go meet these X-Men pansies."

**A/N Thank you reviewers! Crushed Hale.x, gambitfan85, The Duplicitous One, Hbhorselover, Bloodypassion, tfobmv18, lady555, EmeraldGreyClouds, Fostersb, ronandhermy, Chica De Los Ojos Café, and Chellerbelle!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it took so long, hospital visits and cancer tests. But I'm back! Oh, and I'm abandoning accents, it's too much work.**

**Once again, thank you reviewers, ****laenamoradadeROGUE****, sharky237, awh1202a, BlkDiamond, Ryromaniac, ChamberlinofMusic, cheerpandagal, chère, The Duplicitous One, Emerald Grey Clouds, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Rachael, Chellerbelle, Crushed Hale.x, microcheese, Bloodypassion, and Fostersb!**

Rogue tossed their few bags into the trunk of the nondescript 90s model sedan. The guild has promised the car was untraceable, plus it would blend in. She still wasn't sure, despite Gambit's confidence. It seemed to her that since she was trying to hide, she would be more noticeable, irrational but true. Her worries faded a bit as she and Gambit left the house behind them. He wove through the cities, then to the outskirts.

"I swear we drove by that building already," Rogue said commented 45 minutes into the drive. Gambit glanced at the restaurant Rogue was pointing to.

"We have," Gambit confirmed. "Trying to make it hard to follow us."

"Smart man," Rogue said. "Though this way, a drive that should take a few days, maybe, will take about a week."

"Probably," Gambit replied cheerfully. "Better than being dead though."

"Fair enough."

"Plus," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "More Roguey/Gambit time…naked time." Rogue laughed and relaxed back into her seat. At first the idea of a road trip with him had slightly worried her, it could very quickly turn awkward. If he got tired of her, or worse, when he finally came to his senses and ran from her and her mutation. Gambit glanced over and saw her shift in her seat uncomfortably, and turn slightly away from him. He frowned.

"So," he said, matter-of-factly, "thinking it through, it won't be smart to use our names at motels along the way."

"What?"

"'Rogue and Gambit' will draw some unwanted attention," he said.

"Oh," she answered. She'd never really considered it, she always had used the alias 'Rogue' when she checked in, but she hadn't exactly been trying to erase a trail either. "Any suggestions?"

"As fine as I am with you calling me 'Remy', and as beautiful as 'Marie' is, we're going to need something else. How about Mr. and Mrs. Howard Nash? Seeing the U.S.A. as newlyweds on $10 a day."

"Why husband of mine," Rogue laughed. " I certainly hope you spent more than $10 on my wedding ring."

"The government did," Gambit answered promptly. "Because we're actually agents…Tangelo and Mandarin."

"Why are we citrus products?"

"Because it's perfect to investigate agricultural catastrophes of these United States."

Gambit was pleased to see that the tension Rogue had been holding for the first few hours of the drive was slowly fading. By the time they stopped for the night, she was completely at ease, chatting animatedly with her feet up on the dash.

"Enlighten me," Rogue said as they pulled up to the Triple Star Motel. "Why are we in Texas? I'm pretty sure that's the exact opposite direction from where we want to be."

"That it is," Gambit confirmed. "Consider it…a zig-zag route. Leave them chasing their tails, if they decide to follow us."

"And if they aren't following us?"

"Then we've wasted a few gallons of our lovely planet's finite resources," Gambit answered, as he held the door open to the motel's office. He turned his attention to the aging man behind the counter. Rogue's mouth curved into half a smile as he a adopted a middle-of-nowhere accent. "Room for the night please?"

"One or two beds?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"One," Gambit answered cheerfully. The man rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded oddly like 'lucky bastard'. Rogue turned to Gambit with an eyebrow cocked. She couldn't believe he wanted to share a bed with her, the leech. Sure, he had last night, but he'd been up way before her. Unless he just wanted one bed to save money, and one of them would sleep on the floor. Yes, that was probably it.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Tangelo," Gambit answered, causing Rogue to whip around to hide her smile from the clerk. "Robert and Lily Tangelo."

"Credit card?" the man requested, either not noticing, or ignoring, the strange name.

"How's cash sound?" Gambit asked, slapping a surprisingly large wad of cash onto the desk. The cranky man's eyes grew wide, his little tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

"Of course Mr. Tangelo," the man said very brightly. "Room service?"

"No thank you," Gambit answered. He took the key, wrapped and arm around Rogue's shoulders and called good night to the clerk.

"Mr. Tangelo?" Rogue snorted as they entered the room. The motel room was typically gaudy, faded sea foam green walls with faded salmon green chairs, and…"Is that a skull?"

Gambit looked over to where she was pointing. A small longhorn skull was mounted above the bed. "Yep," he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind." We are in Texas, _chère._"

"So? Rogue asked, automatically leaning back against him. "I'm from Mississippi, I don't dig a trench for a river to run through my living room." Gambit let out a surprised bark of a laugh and squeezed her close before letting go. He closed the shades over the windows and moved the two chairs and small table under the windows. Both locks were already set on the door, but Gambit added his own touch, a little circle about the size of a quarter, and stuck it to the door.

"Sensor," he said before Rogue could ask. "It'll beep like all hell is breaking loose if the door is opened."

"And the furniture under the window?" she asked.

"If anyone tries to get in through the windows, hopefully they'll fall and make some noise."

"Very thorough," Rogue commented. Gambit sighed and turned around to her.

"Okay Rogue, what is it?" he asked. "These short answers, what's going on?

"What're you talking about?"

"All today, you've only given me a few words for answers, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rogue said, turning around the rummage through the duffel bag she'd set on the bed. She didn't hear Gambit move until he was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Gambit," she started, but he shook his head next to her ear.

"Remy," he whispered, sending her into an involuntary shudder.

"R-Remy," she started again. "What..."

"Do you really think I'm going to let a little thing like a mutation get in our way?" he asked, voice soft, nose still grazing her ear.

"Our way?" she asked.

"Yes, two people generally constitute a plural notation," he answered. He frowned, very aware that she was frozen against him. He tightened his arms around her and put his lips impossibly closer to his ear, brushing it as he said, "Marie, I will not run from you."

Rogue whipped around faster than Gambit had anticipated, causing him to jump back to avoid getting whacked. Her face was a jigsaw puzzle of one emotion chasing another after another, some of them he couldn't even indentify. Desire and tenderness finally won, and the disbelief had almost vanished.

"You want me," she stated. "You want me…"

"Yes," Gambit said, smiling. "I've been trying to tell you, and certainly show you, that…"

"For how long?" she asked slowly. She scrutinized Gambit's face for any kind of change, but saw just that calm, happy expression.

"For as long as you'll have me." Rogue has no answer for that, but to launch herself at him. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. His hands on her waist gave him balance but also provided leverage as he pulled her back to the motel room's bed.

Hours later, Rogue was long asleep, nude and curled against Gambit's side. He kept and arm wrapped around her, and only then began to think about what he had said. 'As long as you'll have me.' He hadn't considered what he would say at the time, it just popped out. It had felt right. With a start, he realized it was completely true. He would go with this woman anywhere, for as long as she wanted him. He slept better that night than he had in the last decade.

Rogue groaned as her world started bouncing. She opened an eye to see Gambit merrily jumping on the foot of the bed. She muttered something about mutant stew and burrowed deeper under the blankets. Gambit yanked the blankets off her, causing a very un-Rogueish squeal.

"Remy!"

"Rise and shine Roguey!"

"Why?" she grumbled.

"So we can get a move on!" he answered. Gambit jumped down and pulled on a jacket. "On another note, I'll be back in a half hour, be packed and ready to go." Rogue struggled to sit up.

"What? Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to procure our transportation," he told her, impish grin covering his face. "Smarter to switch cars. Be ready." With that, he swept out of the room. Rogue grumbled again but pulled herself up. She threw on a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Rogue's version of packing consisted of tossing her possessions unceremoniously into the bag, before flopping back down onto their bed. As she drifted back to sleep, her lips quirked up at that thought, _their _bed.

Gambit popped back in the room and snorted at Rogue asleep on the bed. He leaped up and ended on all fours over her. Rogue jerked awake and sat up, whacking her head against his.

"Ow!" she yelped, falling back. Gambit jumped away, rubbing his forehead.

"Years of being a ladies' man, and you make me feel like a prepubescent teenager," Gambit muttered.

"Well, I'd apologize, but you wouldn't learn anything," Rogue teased, sitting up.

"Oh, like what?" he grumbled, grabbing the bags.

"Well, about normal personal boundaries for starters," rogue laughed, pecking a kiss to his cheek as she walked by.

"Well as a thief, personal boundaries aren't really a part of everyday life," Gambit teased back.

"Like this car," she said as they got in the new truck. "We have violated its personal boundaries."

"_Absolument_."

Two days later, they'd made it from Texas to Kansas, and from Kansas to Belleville, Illinois. Rogue was getting a little bit grumpy.

"Come on Roguey, it's not that bad," Gambit responded to her groan as they pulled into another motel. "Life on the road, lots of interesting people."

"Along with lots of interesting bedspreads and exceptionally thin walls," she muttered, stretching her limbs. Gambit turned off the truck and leaned over, kissing her thoroughly, hand holding her neck. "Though…I think the perks are well worth it."

"Mmm," he nuzzled into her neck. "What perks are you referring to?"

"I-I…" she stammered as his teeth ran along her throat. "Those perks." Grinning as they got out of the car, he laced his fingers with hers, leading his red-faced Rogue into the motel. They registered at Mr. and Mrs. Abraham Plantain, and retreated to the shockingly pink motel room, settling in for another night. While Gambit set his usual security measures around the windows, Rogue grabbed their bags, ready to utilize the first motel laundry room they'd come across.

"Don't take too long," Gambit called as she walked out. "It makes me nervous." She leaned back in the door and kissed him on the nose.

"You're cute when you worry," she said before slipping out. Gambit flopped onto the bed and turned on the TV, flipping to his favorite news station. It was always nice to be informed of the world's events, though mainstream news wasn't even close to trustworthy. The blonde weather woman who, to Gambit, looked pretty empty behind the eyes (probably too many drugs and some family issues) rambled on about weather patterns.

Gambit used the time to muse on the events of the last few days. In four days, and a night if he included the first time he was with her, he'd become entirely too comfortable with her. He enjoyed the simple company she offered, everything about her invited him in. He should be angry or freaked out about the relationship with her, but he wasn't. For that's what it was, he decided, a relationship.

"_And in more news, a motel in eastern Texas burned to the ground early yesterday afternoon. Arson is listed as the official cause. The Triple Star Motel was a historical landmark, and the arsonist will be pursued by the local police."_ The reporter moved on to another topic, while Gambit just stared in shock.

"Shit," he muttered. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What?" Rogue asked, walking in with a folded pile of laundry.

"Our motel from Texas is burned down," Gambit said. "We need to find out if the same is true for Kansas."

"To see if it's a coincidence or not," Rogue nodded. "How? If anyone is looking, they'll be able to trace the call."

"I'll contact the guild," Gambit said. "See if I can find anything. Meanwhile, we're going to need to change things up."

"Suggestions?"

"Charter plane," Gambit said promptly.

"Not sneaky."

Gambit laughed. "As of now, they only know we're poor, travelling from motel to motel. Tomorrow, Jacob Hill and his assistant Katelyn Frost are flying to New York."

"Hmm," Rogue said, moving into his arms. "Mr. Hill is doing some very interesting things with his assistant, huh?"

"Heh," he smiled, pulling her closer. "Maybe…" Gambit froze, then swung Rogue behind him.

"Wha-"

"Shh!" he hissed, whipping out a playing card, and charging it up. Rogue stepped to the side, rolling her sleeves up and faced the door in a defensive crouch. They stayed still for a moment, when the door burst open.

"Move and I'll blow you to high heaven," Gambit growled.

"Wait!" Rogue yelled, darting between Gambit and the intruder. "Wait!"

"Rogue?" Gambit asked.

"This is Logan," Rogue said, moving to throw her arms around Logan's neck. Gambit ignored the pang of jealousy that shot through him and slowly put the card back in his pocket.

"Logan, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, kid," Logan growled, glaring between her and Gambit. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and glared right back.

"I can go wherever I want," she said, annoyed.

"Yeah but not with people you don't know!" Rogue snorted.

"Logan, aren't we a little old for the 'don't talk to strangers' conversation?" she asked.

"Apparently not," he answered and started to stalk towards Gambit. Rogue jumped between them, staring up at Logan defiantly.

"Stop," she commanded. "Now."

"Kid, you don't ever order me around."

"Then listen," she snapped right back. "He is not a stranger. This is Re-er-Gambit. He's saved my life, isn't that good enough for you?" Logan looked back and forth between them again.

"He saved you?" Logan asked.

"More or less," she muttered.

"And more," Gambit chimed in. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer. "We are, how you say, an item." Blushing furiously, Rogue tensed, Gambit rubbed reassuring circles on her waist, willing her to relax.

"Oh, really?" Logan asked darkly, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Rogue said, refusing to flinch under his stare.

"Fine," Logan snapped. "Fine. We're leaving now."

"No, we aren't," Rogue said. "WE are leaving tomorrow. You can come if you wish, I guess." Logan ground his teeth together before sighing.

"Fine. I'll get a room," he said. When he was right outside the room, he turned and said, "No bed-sharing."

"No promises," Rogue said, closing the door in Logan's astounded face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Two updates? This close together? Unheard of, right! Still working on the Gambit accent, I'll have it down soon, I swear.**

**Again, thank you reviewers, Chamberlinofmusic, Emerald Grey Clouds, Demonic Gambit, Ryromaniac, Lucinda Lownes, cerrenous, sharky237, BlkDiamond, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Rogue237, ronandhermy, cheerpandagal, itoldyouso2718, Fostersb, Crushed Hale.x, and the amazing Chellerbelle!**

Gambit couldn't get to sleep that night, every few minutes he had thoughts of what would have happened if he and Rogue had been in the motel when it had burned down. What if they were asleep? Surely all the smoke detectors didn't still work. What if they were separated and he couldn't get to her in time? He shuddered and hugged Rogue's sleeping form closer. No, he never would be too late he decided firmly.

It was about 4:00 AM when Gambit finally made it to sleep. Rogue still was curled around him, which helped him into an uneasy sleep. Barely two hours later, the battered alarm clock blared a country radio station into the silence. Rogue yanked the pillow out from under her and shoved it over her head.

"Not happening, not happening, not happening," she groaned. Gambit rubbed her back for a minute before pulling himself out of bed. Normally, Gambit was fine with early mornings. Life as a thief made it hard for long nights of sleep, but two hours was pushing it, even for him.

Gambit zombie-walked across the hall and pounded on Logan's door until the pissed man answered. Gambit said nothing, just turned around, pointed to the room he shared with Rogue, and walked back in. A few minutes later, Logan came in, fully dressed and looking entirely too awake for Rogue's liking.

"You look way, way too ok with 6:00 AM, you jerk," she muttered huddling with the blanket.

"I see you're still a morning person," Logan commented. A middle finger salute was all he got in reply. "Well aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine."

"Known to cause blindness and cancer through prolonged exposure."

"What we're going to do," Gambit said, interrupting the banter, "is contact the…contacts I have, see what dey can do and what dey know."

"So why are we up at 6:00?" Rogue managed to get out through a rattling yawn.

"We need to be ready to leave as soon as possible. I'll make de calls, pack and be ready." He moved to the bathroom for privacy, leaving Rogue and Logan alone. The bravado she'd felt last night had worn off some, leaving her simply exhausted.

"So," Logan said, skipping the small talk preliminaries. "What's…this? With the Cajun?"

"Feeling sentimental Logan? You're not my dad."

"No, I'm not, but might as well be so spit it out."

"This is someone who isn't scared of me," Rogue said. Her voice wasn't angry, like he'd expected, but tired, she was tired. "He doesn't flinch away from me or think I'm a monster for being who I am!"

"That's not fair Rogue, I've never treated you like a monster and you sure as hell have never scared me," Logan said, alarmed by the depression in Rogue's voice. Her pained expression hardly changed with his words.

"I love you like hell Logan, you know that, but one person's acceptance isn't enough. I was tired of people walking four feet away from me all the time."

"I know for sure that Firecracker misses you," Logan said. He shifted uncomfortably, sad females never really was an area he was strong in. He was better at making pain than helping it, Rogue's lips turned up in a smile though.

"I do miss Jubilee," Rogue said.

"Firecracker was pretty mopey without you." Rogue gave him a look. "Well, as mopey as she _can _get."

"I don't need a pep talk Logan," Rogue sighed. "What it all boils down to is that he's different, it's a different situation." Logan glared and for a few minutes, before turning to look her flat in the eyes.

"And are you happy?"

For the first time in their conversation, Rogue's face broke into a grin. "So far, yeah I am."

"So far? How long have you known him?" Logan asked.

"About five days," Rogue said in a valiant attempt at nonchalance. Unfortunately, Gambit chose that time to pop out of the bathroom.

"Five days?" Logan yelled. He turned on Gambit. "You've only known her five days? What's the matter with you?"

"Logan!" Logan grabbed Gambit by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"And how much older than her are you exactly?" he growled. "If you've gotten her into any trouble, I swear to god…"

"Relax, _mon ami. _Let's not do dis here," Gambit said slowly, hoping in vain to diffuse the angry Logan. "I will tell yo' whatever you want to know, as soon as yo' let me go."

"Logan, back off!" Rogue yelled.

"You don't order me around, Gumbo," Logan growled, claws poking their way through the skin between him fingers.

"Same," Gambit answered. Logan looked down as his clothes began to glow a brilliant magenta.

"What the hell…"

"No, Logan don't move!" Rogue yelled. "If you move, you'll blow up."

"He'll heal," Gambit replied calmly. "The Wolverine can heal from worse than dis." Logan cocked his head to the side, his grip on the Cajun loosening slightly.

"Do you know me?"

"_Oui, _I do," Gambit answered. "Let's call a truce so we can discuss this, no?" Logan stayed still for a few seconds before, with a grunt, he let go of Gambit. He quickly decharged Logan's clothes before they lost contact. He immediately moved next to Rogue, giving the other man a wide berth.

"All right _mon ami, oui _I've only known Rogue a few days. I met her in a bar, DEN," Gambit said quickly, seeing Logan twitch at the word 'bar', "we fought off attackers in an alley. We went to a safe house because it seemed the attack wasn't random."

"Get attacked often huh?" Logan smirked.

"That's why I haven't called in a few days," Rogue interrupted. "We're making our way to Westchester."

"Sneakily," Gambit added.

"Not sneakily enough if I could find you."

"You could smell a person across an ocean," Rogue retorted.

"No, you're right," Gambit said. "I just got off de phone wit' my contacts. The last two motels we've been to have been torched."

"Great, thanks for pulling her into this."

"Actually, they were attacking me. R-Gambit showed up the help," Rogue answered.

"So dat's why we've only know each other for a few days. Yes, we realize there is an age difference. Doesn't bother me."

"Me either," Rogue said.

"And today, we are taking a plane to New York, hopefully to throw whoever dis is off our tail."

"Won't we need ID for that?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I have ID for it," Gambit told her. "And people are always willing to look de other way if we provide generous compensations."

"You don't know who is after you?" Logan asked.

"No," Rogue said shortly. "I have a sketch of a tattoo one of them had. That's the only reason we're going to New York. The X-Men have resources to track it down that we don't."

Logan frowned and just stared at her. "You really weren't going to come back, were you?"

"Logan, you of all people should be able to understand that sometimes you just have to leave," Rogue said.

"I understand fine, but I always came back," Logan said. "We thought you needed time and then you'd be back."

"Well now I'm going back," Rogue said. She stood up and grabbed their packed bags. "Ready?"

"Airport is _deux_ hours away," Gambit piped up, grabbing his bag from Rogue. "Plane leave in _quatre_, let's go." Rogue followed Gambit out and motioned for Logan to follow. "Onward and upward _Monsieur _Slice-y."

The drive was less awkward than Rogue had imagined, primarily because she fell asleep an hour in. Gambit made dozens of bad jokes and by the time they were in the parking lot, he could practically hear Logan grinding his teeth together. Gambit had been unable to get a charter plane, so instead he'd secured three seats on a small but exclusive flight. They made it to the semi-private plane with no problems, though Logan's seat just happened to be as far as physically possible from Rogue and Gambit's.

It wasn't until they were taking off that Gambit noticed Rogue's discomfort. As soon as they started moving, Rogue grabbed his hand in a death grip, nails digging into his skin. Her lips were tight, eyes staring straight ahead.

"You can kick guys asses in a N'Awlins alley, but flying scares yo'?" Gambit teased, hoping to lighten her mood. Rogue turned and managed to give him a half smile.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Gambit asked. "Rogue, plainly fearful? Plainly, plane-ly, get it? Ha."

"Oh bad pun," Rogue said and laughed. "It's not an irrational fear." The plane hit a little bump of turbulence and Rogue nearly dislocated his fingers. "I fell out of a plane once."

"You're right, that's a good reason," Gambit said slowly. "What happened?"

"Long story short, the X-Men jet was hit and the back opened up. My seatbelt wasn't on right and I was sucked out."

"Don't take dis de wrong way _chère, _but how did yo' live?"

"Kurt, teleporter, saved me," Rogue answered. Gambit couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not, but Rogue looked a little green around the edges.

"Kurt, hm," Gambit mused. "Remind me to thank him." Rogue sent a small smile his was before going back to staring straight ahead. "How good is our friend Logan's hearing?" Rogue frowned.

"Really good, why?" Gambit leaned in and whispered in her ear. Rogue immediately blushed bright red. Growling was instantly heard from the back of the plane. The little gray haired lady next to Logan looked at him in alarm and scooted as far away from her as the seat would allow. Rogue burst into laughter, forgetting her fear. Gambit laughed with her, waggling his eyebrows, which of course, sent Rogue into further bursts of giggles.

"Shall we antagonize _Monsieur _Slice n' Dice even more?" Gambit asked leaning over to nuzzle her neck. "Let's find out if he can hear your heartbeat…"

"CAJUN!"

Rogue and Gambit burst into laughter, when a harassed looking flight attendant rushed by.

"Sir," the woman addressed Logan, clearly thinking he was a little touched in the head. "I need you to calm down and keep things quieter." When she walked back, Gambit turned and waved to Logan merrily. Rogue grabbed his hand and yanked me around, laughing into his shoulder. He wrapped the arm around her. Small gestures like that still made Rogue tingle.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked when she was finally able to breathe again.

"Definitely not, but it got your mind off de plane, no?" Rogue's grin softened as she looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, _chère. _We still have a few hours, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I'll try," Rogue muttered doubtfully. Thanks in a large part to Gambit's arm around her, she was able to sleep for a bit.

Hours later, when they were on final decent, Gambit raised his head from where it had been resting on Rogue's and whispered in her ear. "Rogue?" No answer. "Rogue? Wakey, wakey." She stirred a little.

"Hm?" she mumbled. He leaned over and licked the side of her face. "Eurgh! Ew, what the hell?"

"What was I supposed t' do? Yo' weren't waking up," Gambit said innocently.

"Bleh."

"Yo' sleep a lot."

"I'm tired. We've been on the road for awhile."

"True."

The Guild arranged for a car to be left a few blocks away from the airport. Gambit left Rogue and Logan in front of the airport and came back ten minutes later with a car.

"Where do you get these connections?" Logan muttered from the backseat.

"We can call it 'life experience'," Gambit replied. "I'll need directions."

The closer they came to the mansion, the quieter Rogue became. Gambit had reached over and started tracing patters on her thigh, but it didn't help as much as he'd hoped. When they pulled up to the gates, her face was in a perfect mask of impassiveness. Gambit whistled as they drove up to the mansion.

"Wouldn't dis be a nice place to rob?" Rogue gave him the obligatory smile. On the way to the door, Logan patted her on the back.

"It'll be fine," Logan bracingly promised her. Gambit threw his arm around her.

"If not, we'll certainly have our fun at their expense," he promised with a cheeky grin. Numbly, Rogue nodded. "And if it's not, we can leave. I'll take you wherever you want to go." They walked into the mansion, Rogue's nerves taking her over. What would their reactions be? She hadn't exactly left them at a good time. Certain people might be feeling less than hospitable. There was no reason why she should care what they thought, but a little part of her did. Except Bobby and Kitty.

"Rogue!" Before any of them had a chance to react, a dark haired girl flew at Rogue and yanked her into a hug. "Ohmigod, Rogue! I've missed you do much! They said you were coming back but I didn't believe it, after the way things ended? But if anyone could get you back it's Wolverine, duh. I'm so glad you're okay I'm so happy to see you!"

"Deep breaths, Firecracker," Logan said.

"Hey Jubilee," Rogue said. She couldn't help but smile at her best friend. She had told Logan the truth, Jubilee was her best friend at Xavier's, and she'd be missing her terribly. "I've missed you too."

"Never call me, never write! And saying hi through Wolverine doesn't count! It's been over a year!"

"I know, I was just trying to get away," Rogue said and Jubilee's face turned empathetic.

"I get it," she promised. She finally looked at Gambit, still wrapped around Rogue. "Ooh la la, who's that cutie? Rogue, are you with him?"

"The name's Gambit," he said. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "And _oui,_ I'm wit' Rogue."

"Ohmigod. _Where_ did you find him?"

"Bar in New Orleans," Rogue winked. "Tell you about it later." Jubilee just grinned like a maniac. They all turned as footsteps came closer.

"Storm!" But it wasn't Rogue or Logan who said it, it was Gambit. "You're one of the pansies?"

"Gambit?" Storm stood thunderstruck, before rushing forward to pull him into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Ah, you miss little ol' _moi_? Or the thrill of it, hm?"

"Gambit is a thief," Storm said, not without a smile in her eyes.

"Don't leave out the best part, you used t' be a little pickpocket yourself!" Storm quickly turned to the others. She gave Rogue a welcoming smile, Gambit noticed she didn't hug her like she had him.

"Welcome back Rogue."

"Thanks," Rogue said with a nod.

"What brings you here? Besides Logan's overreacting?"

"Well it wasn't an overreaction dis time," Gambit said grimly. "We need some help."

"I see," Storm said, making the switch to serious mode. "We'll get the two of you rooms and let you get settled first. Then you can explain everything."

"Actually all-mighty Stormy, we'll just be needing one room," Gambit said. Storm frowned, looking between the two of them.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said.

"I agree," Logan said, pleased she saw things his way.

"One room," Rogue echoed Gambit.

"Rogue, it's not appropriate, this is a school," Storm tried. Rogue firmly shook her head.

"I'm not your student anymore. One of the reasons I left was none of you could treat me like a person and not like I was a burden," Rogue said. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, the conversation obviously not only about Storm's refusal of a room. "If you can't even meet me on a small point like this, I can see it was a mistake coming to you for help. I can leave again if that would make you and your students more 'comfortable'."

Logan and Storm both stared at Rogue, not sure what to make of this. It wasn't an angry outburst, when anyone pissed off Rogue, they certainly knew it. This was a simply bolder and defiant Rogue. Jubilee, however, was trying very hard not to smirk and pat her friend on the back.

"Of course we don't want you to leave, Rogue, you just got here." Storm said calmly She sighed. "Fine, we'll find one of the guest rooms. Gambit, I'd to talk to you later too, we need to catch up."

"O' course, Stormy! Gambit would love to spend some time wit' a fellow t'ief." His attempt to lighten the mood was both appreciated, and made everyone a little wary. "But in de meantime, I'm going t' be wit' this _belle fille_ here. If y' need us, knock first."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yep another chapter, pretty quickly, too…strange huh? Thanks to those of you who asked about the health thing. Got surgery planned for Friday, so theoretically this means I'll be updating things more…no promises though.**

**This chapter is for Chellerbelle, who is just awesome.**

**Thank you reviewers, Fostersb, Ryromaniac, Chellerbelle, gara lover99, sharky237, Cattibrie393, yingyanggirl, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Crushed Hale.x, Chamberlinofmusic, EmeraldGreyClouds, and massi14!**

"How do you know Storm?" Rogue asked as she and Gambit settled into their room.

"She was a pickpocket in N'Awlins," Gambit told her. "I wasn't lyin' about that, she became a LeBeau family friend. Never thought of her as the X-Men type, but I'm not totally surprised."

"Storm, a thief," Rogue said with a smile. "Not something I expected." She turned around and dumped the contents of the duffle bag into the top drawer of the dresser. The plan wasn't to stay for long, but she had to admit, it was nice to have access to a dresser again. When she turned around she was face to face with a half naked Gambit.

"R-remy…"

"Rogue," he said. He walked forward pulling her closer by the hips.

"We said we'd meet them in ten min- oh." Rogue's words were cut off by her moan as Gambit gently bit the side of her neck. Shivers shot through her as he traced her spine.

"So we'll be a little late," he mumbled, pulling her back toward the bed. "Hm, when dey caved on de room, I half expected a little twin sized bed." Rogue laughedas Gambit sat on the edge of the full sized bed. She climbed up, kneeling with a leg on each side of him, arms around his neck.

"Me, too," she admitted.

"Well we could have done plenty wit' a small bed, but I like dis more." With that, he flipped her, trailing kisses down her neck. Rogue moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was working on the button of his pants when the door burst open.

"Hey Rogue, I-whoa!" Jubilee gasped at the sight from the doorway. "Ohmigod Rogue, I'm so, so sorry!" Jubilee was grinning from ear to ear and making no move to leave. Sighing, Rogue reluctantly unwound her legs from Gambit's waist. After sitting up, and some slight clothing readjustments, Rogue turned her attention to Jubilee, ridiculous smile still in place.

"Yes?" Rogue asked, blush working its way up her cheeks.

"Go Rogue!" she said, enthused. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, you know, without mama and papa bear looking over our shoulders." Gambit laughed at the nicknames for Logan and Storm.

"Shall I leave yo' _petites_ to catch up?" Gambit asked, standing. "I'll go see Storm." He kissed Rogue as he walked by, leaving her with a goofy smile on her face. Jubilee's grin was just as wide.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know," Rogue answered.

"Sooo much better than Bobby."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Gambit smirked as he walked away from their room. The mansion was surprisingly quiet for being a school. Surely at 8:00 PM everyone would still be awake? It didn't take much wandering for Gambit to find the kitchen.

"Oooh yes," he said rubbing his hands together. "Dis is what I'm talking about." His grin turned into a frown as he raided the cupboards, realizing they had the ingredients for nothing. He sighed and shook his head. "Stormy, Stormy, Stormy, yo' disappoint moi."

"Next time you randomly show up on my doorstep, I'll be sure to do better," she answered sarcastically frown the doorway.

"_Mon Dieu,_ Stormy, you're getting sneakier, I almost didn't hear yo' walking down the hall." She just smiled cynically back.

"I try. It's really good to see you, Remy," Storm said, sitting at a stool next to the kitchen island. Gambit skipped the stool and hopped up to the island itself.

"Same. Stormy, things got a little hectic after de whole exile t'ing."

"I'm sorry, I know that was hard on you," Storm said, patting his arm. "I heard it was lifted though, how'd that happen? As I remember, the assassins were pretty pissed at you."

"Oui, dey were. A LOT of inter-guild 'diplomacy', negotiations. Can't give yo' specifics o' course, but _mon pére _gave up a lot to get me back."

"And now you left."

"Oui. How'd yo' know about de exile being lifted anyways?"

"Henri," she said simply.

"Sneaky little man."

"So you spent years away, and as soon as the exile is lifted, you come to New York? Why?"

"Told yo'," Gambit said, playing with a deck of cards. "We need your help."

"You and Rogue?"

"Correct."

"Remy…" Storm said slowly. "I'm not sure you getting together with Rogue is the best idea…"

"Oh?"

"She's very fragile, and-"

"You're afraid I might break her," Gambit said flatly.

"I didn't say that," Storm objected.

"Look Storm, we're both consenting adults, and believe it or not, I care about her." Gambit hopped off the island and out the door, calling over his shoulder, "About time someone did."

Later, Gambit and Rogue walked in to the rec room. Storm and Logan were gathered with Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, Pete, Warren and Hank, who was visiting.

"Hello Rogue," Hank said from a couch. Warren stood and greeted them, shaking their hands. Bobby, in a chair next to Warren, glanced across the room at Kitty who was staring resolutely at the floor.

"Gambit," Storm said pointing to everyone in the room. "This is Dr. Hank McCoy, Warren Worthington, Pete, Kitty, Bobby, and you've already met Jubilee." Gambit felt Rogue's hand twitch in his at the mention of Bobby and Kitty."

"_Salut."_

"I am glad to see you," Pete said, smiling. It forced a smile from Rogue. Pete was hopelessly honest, and the sincerity from him and Jubilee helped loosen some of her anxiety. The fact that Kitty and Bobby never said a word did not escape Gambit's attention.

"Rogue, Gambit, what do you need our help with?" Storm asked. Rogue retold the story, carefully omitting the Thieves Guild's involvement.

"So dis is de drawing Rogue did of de tattoo," Gambit said, passing the sketch around. "My friends couldn't find anyt'ing about it, Rogue said yo' might be able t' help."

"I don't recognize it," Warren said.

"Me either."

"Kitty, you're our resident techie, can you run a search on this?" Storm asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure," Kitty said, grabbing the paper. "I'll get started now." With that, she practically bolted from the room. Gambit noticed Bobby watching him as he ran his fingers up and down Rogue's arm. He wrapped his arm around her.

"So just a heads up, in case this is a hate group," Rogue said.

"I think you should stay here until we can figure this out," Logan said. Rogue made a face. "Just for a bit until we can make sure you're safe."

"Logan…"

"Please Rogue, just work with me on this." Rogue looked a question at Gambit. He shrugged.

"I'm wit' yo' _chère_. I'm fine staying here if dat's what yo' want t' do." She sighed and leaned into him more, completely missing the look on Bobby's face.

"Fine, we'll stick around for a bit."

"Good."

They said their goodnights and made their way back to their room. Despite the fact that they hadn't been doing much in the past few days besides driving, Rogue was exhausted. Gambit crawled into bed after Rogue, pressing her into the line of his body.

"_Chere?"_

"Hm?" she asked, leaning over to turn off the light.

"What was wit' dat Kitty girl? And Bobby?" Gambit asked. She sighed and turned around, snuggling into his chest.

"Bobby was my boyfriend," she said. "We were together before the cure, before I got control. I saw him kiss Kitty one night. Scott was dead, Jean was…gone. And the professor had just died. Everyone was having a hard time, so I guess I understand why…"

"No excuse fo' cheating," he assured her. She sighed.

"Anyways. I saw them kissing and it just sort of was the straw that broke the camel's back, you know? I just lost it, I was tired of not being able to touch anyone. I packed up, left, and got the cure." He ran his hands up and down her.

"If I'd known the source of the cure was amutant, I wouldn't have…anyways. As far as Bobby and I were concerned, being able to touch didn't help much. Sure, there were a few months of sex, but the emotions weren't there. When the cure failed, I got control of my powers, but it didn't matter. It wasn't long before I caught him with Kitty. I left a few days later. I was done with being treated like a freak."

Gambit was silent for a moment. "First boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Gambit's breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Not a good first experience for yo'. Tend t' breed distrust and a lack of confidence."

"I've noticed." He pulled her closer, hands moving down her side.

"Do yo' trust me? Or do yo' t'ink I'm going t' run off on yo' as well?" He felt her shrug.

"You told me yourself, you're a…ladies man. Been with a lot of women."

"I also said dat's why I know I want to stick wit' yo," he said patiently. "I just knew being dis manly and sexy would come bite me in de ass someday." She laughed.

"Being a handsome Cajun is difficult."

"I know!" They laid in silence for a few seconds, Gambit's fingers still running absently over her body.

"I trust you," Rogue said, breaking the silence. "You would tell me if you wanted me gone. And you wouldn't be here in the first place if you didn't want to be."

"_Bon,"_ he said. "I'm glad you realized dat."

"You care about me."

"_Oui,_ I do."

"I care about you, too." She gasped as his fingers made their way inside of them on her panties. "Didn't you have enough earlier?"

"Enough o' yo' _chère?_ Never._"_

Kitty's computer search wasn't making much progress and after a few days, Gambit showed her a few tricks that got them into numerous government databases. She'd peeped her thanks and went back to not looking at or talking to him. Gambit considered telling her that he wasn't going to bite or anything, but decided against it in the end. She and Rogue hadn't spoken since they'd come back, and until she made the first move, he was wary to say anything.

On the third day back, Logan approached Gambit and Rogue during breakfast.

"Gumbo," Logan called. "Up for session in the Danger Room?" Gambit raised his eyebrows.

"Danger Room?"

"It's a holographic projection room," Rogue said. "Let's them run battle simulations, practice and all."

"Sounds sci-fi-y."

"It's actually pretty good," Rogue said. "You can feel everything and there are different safeties to minimize injuries." Gambit grinned.

"All right, _mon ami_," he said. "When I'm done wtit' breakfast." Rogue shot Logan a suspicious look before going back to her French toast.

"Y'know Rogue, we could get you guys in the lineup," Logan offered. "Get some group training in, you probably haven't been able to keep up the same level of a workout." Rogue kept her face neutral and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

"Good. Gambit, I'll meet you there."

"'Kay," Gambit answered, mouth full.

Rogue finished her breakfast before leading Gambit to the lower levels. He made a face when she pointed out the med lab.

"Not a fan?"

"Of hospitals? Really, really no."

"I'm hoping not to see you in one anytime soon, either."

She brought him to the Danger Room, pulling him in for a kiss. "Don't let Logan get too mean," she told him.

"No worries, _chère, _I can handle _Monsieur _Stabby."

"When're you going to tell me how you know Logan?"

"After I talk t' him," Gambit promised.

"Okay," she said. She kissed him again. "Have fun."

He walked into the Danger Room and right into the middle of an empty street, complete with lights, lamps, parking meters and newspaper boxes.

"Very nice. Stormy sure has some nice toys."

"Glad you like it," Logan said, walking around the nearest building. "We train the kids in here. Self defense, teamwork-"

"Ah, de X-Men-In-Tights t'ing." Gambit grinned. Logan gave him a smirk.

"-and all sorts of skills."

"So what're we going to do?" Gambit asked innocently.

"Spar, Gumbo. Unless you're not up for it."

"Let's go, Slicey."

Logan lunged at Gambit, who back flipped out of the way easily. Gambit ran up the street and swung around a streetlamp, flipping behind Logan. He extended his bo-staff at the last second, knocking the man's feet out from under him. Logan growled, and got to his feet.

"Acrobatics," Gambit said, now squatting like a frog on top of the traffic light. Logan glared.

"Don't dance like a sissy," he called out. "Get down here, I'm not going to chase you up buildings!"

Chuckling, Gambit swung down. He and Logan circled again, this time he only dodged a bit away countering his attacks with his bo-staff, which Logan suspiciously thought was made of adamantium. Every time Logan got the advantage, Gambit would do another acrobatic move to readjust.

Logan managed to knock Gambit to the ground unsheathing his claws inches from Gambit's face.

"You're down."

"Ah, but am I?" Logan looked down to see Gambit's hand on his belt buckle, which was now glowing magenta.

"You trying to blow up my pants, Cajun?"

"I never want t' hear de words 'blow' and 'my pants' in reference t' yo' ever again," Gambit said. Logan snorted and straightened up, giving the other man room to stand.

"Haven't had anyone here who could keep up with me in the Danger Room," Logan commented as they walked out.

"Well you've always been a pain in de ass dat way," Gambit commented. Logan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know me?"

"Yo' came t' me," Gambit informed him, leaning against the wall. "Yo' asked me t' take yo' t' Stryker's island."

"How would you know where it was?"

"I was Stryker's 'guest' at one point," he said faltly. "Anyways, I took yo' dere, after some cranky words and violence from yo', by de way. I helped yo' break de kids out dat were being experimented on."

"Why?" Logan asked. "Why'd we go?"

"Yo' said yo' were going t' kill Stryker and Sabretooth. I get de kids out, come back t' see yo' lying next t' some dead woman, bullets next t' your head and no memory o' me. Yo' told me t' leave and you'd find your own way. De military was coming, I wasn't gonna argue."

Logan sated, absorbing the information. Some of it came back to him, flying in a plane, fighting with Gambit in a street, but the events after the plane were just not there. This was huge, more progress than he'd ever made. Gambit clapped him on the shoulder as he walked by.

"_Désolé, homme," _he said. "I wish I could be more help."

That night, Gambit retold the story to Rogue. Her mouth opened in shock.

"Wow…poor Logan…"

"_Oui."_ She turned her attention to him and yanked him into a hug. He blinked, before wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so, so sorry," she said, sounding near tears.

"_Chère?" _Gambit asked bewildered.

"I didn't know you were…taken by Stryker! I'm so sorry!" Gambit closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, too."

She kept her hold on him until the tension he held in his muscles melted away.

"I promise he'll never hurt you again," Rogue said fiercely, stroking his back.

"How do yo' know?" he asked quietly. Rogue sighed.

"Another long story short, I'll tell you all the details of it all tomorrow if you're still interested, he was killed a few years ago."

"Make it longer," Gambit said

"Okay. Stryker invaded the mansion, stole some equipment, kidnapped some people and tried to wipe out mutants. Then Magneto tried to reverse it and kill normal people. Then Jean died, but she wasn't really dead. Which lead to the whole Phoenix, Alcatraz Island thing. But that was the mission I fell out of a plane on by the way." Gambit rubbed her back and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"So dat was what dat mass headache t'ing was?"

"Yep."

"I didn't really feel it much," he said, tapping his head. "Some kind o' nifty shield."

"You're lucky, it was horrible."

"_Chère, _your life is far too interesting."

"That's nothing," she said. "Liberty Island? Me. Magneto kidnapped me, transferred his power to me and tried to make me turn world leaders into mutants. The machine all but killed me, and Logan touched me to give me his healing power. I still have nightmares that their two psyches gave me."

Gambit stared at her.

"Dat settles is. You're never leaving my side ever again," he said firmly. He laid down, pulling her with him. She snuggled into his chest, both of them not in the mood for any kind of carnal activity.

Initially, Rogue had expected to be at the mansion for a couple of days. They would collect their information, form a plan accordingly and be on their merry way. But days turned to a week, and a week turned to two, and Rogue and Gambit found themselves on the chores roster. Storm had taken the initiative to put Gambit as cook for almost every night. She tried to give Rogue tasks that would help her reintegrate with her old friends, but it didn't seem to work. Though no one was unhappy with her return, only Jubilee and Logan took great pleasure in her company.

Gambit and Rogue also got in on group X-Men training, which Gambit took great amusement in. After destroying each member of the team multiple times, he took it upon himself to teach them part of his martial arts arsenal. After all, he'd feel pretty terrible if they were injured or killed when something he knew could have saved them.

When it became clear that Rogue and Gambit weren't simply passing through, Kitty decided it was time to suck it up and talk to Rogue.

"Good, you've learned a lot," Logan said approvingly. He and Rogue were in the garage. He's been teaching her mechanics before she left and he was pleased to see she'd kept up with it on her own. "Next we could possibly disassemble and reassemble a bike. Not mine," he added, seeing her raised eyebrows. He sniffed the air, and nodded behind her. Rogue turned to see Kitty in the doorway, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Hi," she said, voice high. "Uhm, could I talk to you for a miniute?"

Before Rogue could answer, Logan stood and walked out. "I'll give you some privacy." Rolling her eyes she muttered something about 'wimp'. They stood in silence for a minute before Kitty shuffled forward.

"Rogue…I'm so sorry, about how everything happened," Kitty said very quickly. "It just happened! It was wrong, I know that, so, so stupid. I know you probably hate me and I deserve it, but I don't want you to. I'm sorry. I know nothing will ever be the same." Rogue sighed and wiped her greasy hands on the nearest rag. She looked back to Kitty, considering her words before saying anything.

"I was mad at you for a long time, because you were my friend, and you betrayed me. You're right, things never will be the same." Kitty hung her head. "But I don't hate you. We aren't friends, but we aren't enemies. We can live, work and be around each other. What you did hurt a lot. But it hurt more from Bobby."

"Oh…okay…thanks…"

"I forgive you," Rogue said, realizing it was true. She was tired of grudges that seemed so pointless. "We can't ever be close, but I don't hate you." Kitty rushed in and hugged Rogue before jumping back.

"I needed you to know I felt bad. I'm not a heartless bitch."

"I know you feel bad," Rogue said. "It's something that is not okay. But I'm over it. I have Gambit, I don't need to worry about you and Bobby."

"I understand," Kitty said. "We're not…together or anything…me and Bobby. I don't want him."

"I don't blame you."

"I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yep. Bye Kitty."

Bobby came to a similar conclusion regarding Gambit. They were staying, might be time to talk to him. A few hours after Kitty and Rogue's chat, Bobby found Gambit in the rec room teaching poker to Pete.

"Can I talk to you?" Bobby said.

"Talk away," Gambit said, continuing his game.

"I can go," Pete offered.

"_Non,_" Gambit answered. "Bobby came t' us. He can speak or leave."

"Okay," Bobby said, sitting on one end of the square table. "What's up with you and Rogue?" Gambit collected his winnings and started shuffling again.

"Rogue? And why would you care about what she does?" He dealt the hand to Pete and himself.

"Because she trusts you, and that could be a mistake."

"Seems like her trusting yo' was de mistake," Gambit said conversationally, before adding to Pete "Dealer takes _deux._"

"Yeah, it was. I fucked up. I don't want the same thing to happen again." Gambit looked at Bobby considering, before placing his bet. "What I did probably scarred her, and I don't want you to make it worse."

Gambit collected his winnings (of skittles). He turned and glared solidly at Bobby. "_Une._ You lost any right t' even attempt t' play de manly hero in Rogue's life when yo' cheated on her." He moved closer, nearly touching Bobby. "_Deux._ I treat her better den anyone in dis house, I haven't betrayed her and I won't. _Trois. _You're only actively interested in dis because she's moved on and you're jealous. Rogue's a big girl, she took care o' herself before yo' and can take care o' herself now." Gambit turned back to Pete. "Shall we make dis game interesting?"

"Uh, how?"

"Play for de buttons of Bobby's shirt," Gambit said, opening his hand to reveal the little buttons from Bobby's over shirt.

"What! How did you…ugh, never mind."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So that theory about writing more because of surgery didn't quite work out. Well, I wrote more, but typing it up has caused issues.**

**Thanks again to reviewers, EmeraldGreyClouds, laenamoradadeROGUE, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Chellerbelle, Ryromaniac, bolonga121, sharky237, crazyteen000, yingyanggirl, Team-JEdward2010, Lucida Lownes, GallifreyanLady, and Fostersb!**

"Remy!"

Gambit, Rogue and Logan looked up from the battle sim Logan was getting input on to see Storm thundering into the room.

"Remy LeBeau! You want to tell me why there are 132 guns in the school's front lawn?"

"To shoot people," Gambit answered pleasantly. "Was dat not clear? I t'ought de bullets would give it away."

"Why did you put 132 new guns onto the school grounds?"

"Well, dere are 304 in total. Not just going t' get attacked from de front."

"Remy!"

"Because your security is sad, Stormy. So I made some improvements. Don't worry, they'll only knock out intruders until yo', myself or Logan tell de computer otherwise," Gambit said. "Well, Rogue, too."

"Anything else I should know about?" Storm asked, glaring at him, annoyed because it actually was a good idea.

"Well, I've made it so dat all de windows will have an electric net on de inside o' de glass. It'll activate if de window is broken so dat anyt'ing dat comes in will be shocked."

"Is it lethal?" Storm asked, begrudgingly impressed with his ingenuity.

"Only if yo' set it dat way. Right now, no. Just a nasty shock dat will knock yo' out cold."

"Remy, any new changes need to go through me first from now on, clear?"

"Fine, Stormy," Gambit conceded, then broke into a grin. "Admit it, dey are pretty cool t'ough."

Gambit continued planning additional upgrades, though they weren't as easy as he originally thought. It was a pain in the ass trying to design countermeasures that wouldn't accidently be triggered by kids, especially mutant kids with unpredictable powers. Eventually he got blueprints for systems for which he felt confidence.

"Ok Stormy," he said, coming into her office. "Got some new plans for yo' t' look over." He dropped the bundle in front of her. She sighed, putting down her pen.

"Are they necessary?"

"Oui."

"Fine. I trust your judgment. Just give me the rundown on how they work."

Grinning, Gambit launched into his explanation, which ranged from tighter security for staff and students entering the property (new pin pad, longer codes) to electric cages that will surround invaders coming down the halls. Storm approved them all, and gave him a budget to work within.

"We're a school, Remy. We shouldn't be having too many invasion problems."

"Yet somehow, yo' seem t'."

One night at dinner, a month into their stay, Storm asked them to stay after Bobby, Kitty, Pete and Jubilee left.

"It's halfway through the students' summer break. Logan and I are having some issues staffing the school. We were wondering if you would take over some of the self defense classes this year, Remy? And if you would take some of the music classes, Rogue?"

"Me?" Rogue asked, bewildered.

"Of course," Storm said. "As I recall, you're very good at the piano."

"And a great singer," Logan added.

"You've never heard me sing," Rogue protested. Logan smirked and pointed to his ears.

"I hear everything, doll."

"You don't have to, Rogue. It's been wonderful having you back and hoped you'd help us out by staying for the year," Storm said calmly.

"I don't know…"

"You two take some time to talk about it," Logan told them. "We won't need an answer for a few days." They nodded and left the kitchen, heading to check the computer search they were running. When they entered the computer lab, Kitty looked up from the terminal running the search.

"Oh, hey guys," she greeted. "The search still hasn't turned up anything. So I'm writing a program that'll search the internet at large for anything similar. It'll take a looooong time to search everything, but you never know, you could get lucky."

"Great, thanks Kitty," Rogue said. She and Gambit looked over some of the possible matches the computer came up with. None of them were close enough to be the same as the tattoo. They deleted the results and made their way out.

"So what do yo' t'ink, chère?" Gambit asked as they popped into the gym. "Us as teachers?"

"I don't know," Rogue answered. She set the weights to the level she wanted and started her workout. "On the one hand, I kinda have missed it here. On the other…I don't really know if I wanna stay here for that long."

"They need de teachers and de help," Gambit said, hanging upside down by his feet. "I'm not normally one t' stay in one place like dis for long, but Stormy needs de help, and she's a friend. I feel like I should do dis favor for her."

"Plus," Rogue added in between lifting. "It'll be a safe place to pursue whoever was after us."

"Oui," Gambit said, flipping right-side-up. "So should I tell Stormy?" Rogue finished her reps and sat up, looking at him.

"You want to stay?"

"Oui."

"With me?"

"Very much so."

"Okay then."

Gambit and Rogue had no idea what they were getting into. As soon as they said they'd stay, Storm had loaded them down with the curriculum.

"Curriculum? It's an ass kicking class!"

"It's self defense!" Storm objected.

"Is not. De X-Men aren't about 'self defense'. Yo' didn't wander into all dose situations and go 'whoops, a fight', wait for dem t' whack yo' on de head den fight back."

"That's different! We're defending people who can't defend themselves!"

"And dat's noble," Gambit nodded. "Really Stormy, it is. But dat's not self defense, more like offense. Ass kicking class."

"Don't call it that to the students."

Turns out the 'curriculum' for Gambit was actually just a bunch of things Storm wanted to make sure the kids knew. Rogue's was closer to typical school curriculum. It was an amassment of different techniques and approaches. Luckily, Rogue only had the early teenagers. Even so…

"We're teaching HOW many kids?"

"We do what we can, Rogue."

"I know but…you want me to teach HOW many?"

Danger Room sessions weren't letting up either. After a particularly brutal day, Logan called Rogue aside after practice.

"Everyone's getting really good with their abilities," he said. "Even Gumbo is tightening up his techniques. I think it's time to be open to the idea of using your mutation."

"Against people?"

"Yes. For example, what if Kitty was unconscious and there was a missile flying at you? You could absorb her and save you both. Consider it."

"I'll think about it," Rogue promised, heading for a shower.

She brought it up with Gambit that night as they settled into their new room. Storm had to admit, after seeing them together for over a month, she wasn't totally against the relationship. In fact, they seemed to work well together. Because of that, Storm decided to give them their own room in the permanent wing and move them out of the guest room. In addition to being significantly larger, their room also had its own private bathroom, a feature that Rogue took to with much enthusiasm.

"So what do you think?" Rogue asked, sitting criss cross on the edge of the Queen sized bed. Gambit pulled a chair across to face her, straddling it backwards.

"Well chère, what do yo' t'ink?"

"I hated my powers for a very long time," Rogue said slowly. "But I have control now…I can touch."

"Yes, yo' can," Gambit grinned , running his fingers down her arm. She smiled back.

"I think instead of being pissed at my powers, I should explore them." She looked at him and after a pause, asked, "What do you think?"

"I t'ink it's a very good idea. De more yo' can do wit' your powers, de better."

"Me, too."

"So, practice on me," Gambit said.

"What? Are you crazy?" she yelled. She jumped off the bed and glared at him incredulously. "What if…what if I hurt you?"

"Rogue," Gambit stood, too. "Chère, I want it t' be me. I want t' help yo'."

"I don't just take life force and powers," Rogue said darkly. "I take memories, too."

"Dere's not'ing I'm trying t' keep secret from yo'," he said, with a shrug. "I want it t' be me."

"You're sure?"

"Absolument. Plus, who else would yo' rather have in yo'?" he asked with an eyebrow waggle. Rogue laughed before she could stop herself.

"I don't know, I might get your dirty mind, too."

"Yo' can always have me dirty," he promised. "Let's try."

"Now?"

"Now."

Rogue sighed. "Fine. Sit on the bed, I don't want to drag you up if you pass out." Gambit complied, sitting where she had been on the edge of the bed. "I've never done this before voluntarily…well, except with John…hm that's a good starting point. Okay, so I kind of get random memories plus what you're thinking about. So…try to think about your powers and how to control them so I don't blow anything up, okay?"

"You'll do great, chère," Gambit said calmly. She took a deep breath and caressed the side of his face. "I trust yo'."

"Remember how much I care about you," she said. Then she turned her power on.

_He was crouched on the streets, alone and tired. The outdoor café's food was very tempting. Without thinking, he ran, grabbed the nearest sandwich and ran off._

_

* * *

_

_Then he was reaching into a man's pocket. Expensive suit, nice shoes, this man would have money to spare. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his wrist._

"_And what do yo' think you're doing?"_

_

* * *

__He was lying on the couch in the man, Jean-Luc's house. His eyes were squeezed shut, pretending he was asleep. Jean-Luc and the boy he introduced as his son, Henri, were in the doorway._

"_He's going t' stay with us," Jean-Luc said, softly. "He is a little different from yo' and moi."_

"_How?"_

"_He's a mutant."_

"_Like de ones people are scared of?" Henri asked._

"_Oui. People always fear what dey don't understand." There was silence, Remy barely dared to breathe._

"_Does it matter, Papa? Does it make a difference being human or mutant?" Henri asked._

"_Non, mon fils. It doesn't make a damn bit o' difference."_

_

* * *

__A teenage Gambit was flirting with a pretty girl about the same age. And she was flirting right back. He leaned in and kissed her._

"_Belle…"_

Rogue let go, slightly disoriented from the rush of memories and the new voice in her head. To her surprise, Gambit didn't pass out. He leaned back on an elbow, feeling dizzy but otherwise fine. He looked up into Rogue's eyes and with a shock, saw his own red on black eyes staring back at him. Rogue took a deck of playing cards from the nearest table. Charging a card, she threw it into the air where it exploded, sending playing-card confetti down over both of them.

"Whoa." She touched the table, watching the familiar magenta glow envelope it. "This is awesome."

"It is pretty fun, chère," Gambit agreed, regarding her from the side of the bed. "How does it feel?"

"I know exactly how to control it," Rogue assured him. "Being you must be a giant adrenaline rush. I feel so…pumped." Gambit chuckled.

"In case yo' haven't noticed, I'm always a bit hyped up." Rogue danced around the room, blowing up odds and ends, even disintegrating her old pair of gloves.

"Cool!"

"If yo' don't mind me asking, what did yo' see?"

"Hm? Oh, some childhood memories, your dad and brother. Some girl, Belle? You horny little teenager."

Gambit laughed. "Oui, Bella Donna was a girlfriend, Well, fiancée…"

"Oh, right, right, right," Rogue said, still moving around the room. "You told me this, assassins, exile, all that. How do you DEAL with this much energy?" Gambit laughed again.

"Want t' go for a run?"

"YES."

After her test with Gambit, Rogue took the new technique to the Danger Room. She'd successfully absorbed Logan, Jubilee, Storm, Pete and Gambit. She was still hesitant about borrowing powers from Warren, unsure of how physically her body would handle changes like growing wings. She also never absorbed Bobby or Kitty. Bobby and her will still vaguely acting like the other didn't exist, and while she and Kitty were no longer feuding, she wasn't exactly on great terms with her.

A few days before the kids were scheduled to start arriving, Gambit and Rogue decided to venture out of the mansion. They both were tired of being cooped up, even though they knew it was safer. However, it had been months and their last motel had never been burned down, all signs pointed to having lost their assailants. They felt comfortable enough to go shopping for class supplies.

Feeling free, finally, after constant training and time in the mansion, they decided lunch couldn't hurt. Halfway through her salad, she saw Gambit tense.

"What?" she asked. He said nothing, just hastily threw money down on the table, yanked her out of the café and around the corner. "Remy?"

"Sunglasses on, hood up," he said, pulling her hood over her hair. He dropped the trench coat in the alley so he was dressed simply in sunglasses and head to toe black. He walked slowly with Rogue around the side of the building until they saw two men talking. The only words they could make out where "…threat…and at the time…mutant…"

Gambit pulled Rogue back around the corner, unseen by the men.

"We need to leave," Gambit said, leading her back to the car.

"Why?" she asked. Gambit swept up his coat from the alley. "I don't get it, neither one of them attacked us that night."

"Nope," Gambit agreed, climbing in the driver's seat. "But he was our waiter that night."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is thanks to being on pain killers. I know that last chapter was boring, I needed to just get the boring stuff out of the way before we can move on.**

"How do you know it was him?" Rogue asked as he rushed them inside the school doors. They had taken a very zig-zaggy route back to be sure they weren't followed.

"I know," Gambit said.

"So what if it was?" Rogue asked. "It could mean nothing. Maybe he's just here on vacation."

"I don't believe in coincidences," he said. Bobby coughed and they realized they had an audience of Kitty, Bobby and Jubilee in the rec room.

"What's going on?" Jubilee asked. Rogue and Gambit hadn't even noticed they'd made it to the rec room.

"Our waiter from de night we were attacked is here in New York," Gambit said grimly. "It's not a coincidence."

"I knew it," Bobby said, walking up to them and addressing Rogue for the first time in nearly two months. "He's dangerous, you shouldn't be with him. I thi-"

WHACK. Rogue's fist made connection with Bobby's face, sending him flying to the ground. She turned back to Kitty and Jubilee and continued as if nothing had happened.

"And I think it's possible that he might just be visiting. It's New York, after all."

"Trust me, it's not right."

"Uhm…" Kitty said, raising a hand. "We could just run a search on him and find out for sure…" They just stared blankly at her. Bobby groaned and pulled himself onto the couch.

"That is a very good idea, petite," Gambit said. "I can have his full name by tonight."

"Perfect."

"Ice cream anyone?" Jubilee chimed in. Bobby stared at them, nose dripping blood onto the floor.

"Sure," Rogue said brightly, trooping out with Jubilee and Kitty. Gambit gritted his teeth and followed, throwing Bobby a look over his shoulder.

"Next time you talk t' Rogue, try starting with a 'hello'," he advised.

"I can't believe you remembered to buy this!" Rogue said gleefully.

"Well it was a pain in the ass to find, I can tell you that much. Not many stores carry pumpkin ice cream year round," Jubilee told her.

"They're jealous, it's delicious."

"If you say so."

Gambit leaned back in his chair. As annoyed as he still was that she wasn't taking this seriously, he had to admit, it was good to see her starting to socialize again. She hadn't been very open with her old friends, but seeing her interact with Jubilee as putting some of his worries at ease. She was even relaxing around Kitty. Rogue threw a napkin at Jubilee, who shot fireworks at it. Gambit's heart did a happy little flutter when Jubilee reached over and grabbed Rogue's arm, playfully yanking her off the stool.

Gambit grinned. He liked the firecracker girl, she wasn't scared to touch Rogue. Hopefully others could follow her example. Logan popped his head into the kitchen, seeing Rogue and Jubilee giggling, with Kitty smirking. He caught Gambit's eye. The other man just shrugged and mouthed 'females'.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hey Logan," she answered. "Here to tell me off for punching Bobby?"

Logan snorted. "No, hell no. We've all wanted to punch that little turd, you're just the only one that got to do it." He paused. "Don't tell 'Ro." Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue burst into more sugar-induced giggles. Gambit leaned in and whispered so only Logan's super hearing could make out his words.

"Oh la la, mon ami. I didn't know yo' had a t'ink wit' Stormy." Logan glared.

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't have t'," Gambit smirked, leaning his chair back on two legs. Logan kicked it, somehow making the Cajun topple, causing the girls to laugh even harder.

Gambit frowned at the screen later that night. There was nothing, absolutely nothing unusual about their waiter. Jacques Olivier, 25, Louisiana native, ill grandmother in New York. He even found records of plane tickets going back over three years. As deep as he dug, everything about Jacques Olivier seemed normal American. He even had a speeding ticket or two. Sighing, Gambit gave up and went in search of Rogue.

"Yo' were right," Gambit said sullenly when he found her sitting on their balcony.

"I frequently am," Rogue answered. "About what?"

"Our waiter. He has a completely legitimate reason to be here," he grumbled.

"I always get cranky when someone isn't trying to kill me, too," she teased.

"Funny. Will yo' humor me in one way, chère?"

"Depends."

"When yo' leave de mansion, don't go alone? Only til we figure dis out. Please," he added as an afterthought.

"I'll do my best," Rogue agreed. "Only because it's a good idea, not because a woman should obey her man or any crap like that."

"Oh so I'm your man now?"

"Hell yes."

Even though he would never admit it, Gambit was nervous when classes started. A teacher, him? Of course, it was 'self defense' (Storm nearly fired his brains when he handed her a syllabus with the heading "Ass-Kicking Class"), but he still wasn't sure how well he could convey concepts to the youngins.

His slight anxiety was nothing compared to Rogue, though. Sure, she'd assisted in classes before, but never alone. Before she could work her way into a full-blown panic attack, Storm intervened. She sat down and helped Rogue with lesson plans. Eventually, Rogue relaxed and realized she could manager fine with only a few classes. When term started, neither Rogue nor Gambit were plagued by the jitters.

Taking roll the first day was an interesting experience. There was a list of the students' birth names, and next to that were their mutant names, if any. Those who preferred their mutant names had an asterisk next to their name. Rogue wished she could just assign each kid a number and leave it at that.

A few kids did stick out to her though. One very quiet little girl who was remarkably good at playing the flute, and a boy who, thanks to his mutation, could project his voice in a way that made it sound like a whole choir was singing.

Gambit, on the other hand, was getting rather frustrated. Most of the students knew the basics, but nothing that would actually help them if their attacker had any real skill. He strongly suspected he would have to go back and re-teach them everything.

"It's rude!" Gambit sighed, flopping back onto the bed. "Dey haven't even given dese kids de basics! How're dey going t' 'defend' demselves?"

"That's why they have you," Rogue assured him, coming out of the bathroom. "You can get them all badass-y."

"Damn straight. How were your monsters, I mean, kids?" Rogue snorted.

"It was fine. I told them I could knock 'em out just by touching 'em if they didn't shut up. They learned volume control pretty fast after that." Gambit chuckled. They got into bed, and she sprawled out across his body. "Actually, there were a few I liked. This girl Sarah, she was amazing with a flute. She's really quiet though, only spoke to tell me she didn't care what name I used."

Gambit frowned. "Does dis Sarah happen t' have pink hair? Bone t'ings coming out?"

"Yeah…do you have her, too?"

"No, at least I haven't yet. We'll see, no?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyways," Gambit said, rolling on top of her. "I t'ink we should break in dis new bed o' ours." Rogue noticed the not so subtle change in topic, but let it go. For now.

"Haven't we done that every night since we've been here? How long before it counts as 'broken in'?"

"When it's broken." He ground his hips into her for emphasis, and she couldn't help but let out a moan. Gambit grinned at what was rapidly becoming one of his favorite sounds. He leaned in and kissed down her neck until he hit her shirt. In one swift motion, he pulled it off, leaving her breasts and toned stomach bare. "Mon Dieu, how did I get so lucky?"

She smiled, kissed him, reaching between them for the button of his pants. They were going slow, tantalizingly slow. Why? Because they could, because they had the time.

When he finally entered her, Rogue was practically twitching with anticipation. He pushed in only a bit, before pulling out so only the tip of him was in her. Then in again, and out. Rogue moaned, clutching at the sheets.

"Stop teasing me," Rogue breathed. "Remy…"

He needed no more urging than that. He shoved into her as far as he could, making her cry out. Rogue braced herself against the headboard as he found a deep rhythm. She matched his thrusts, pushing to meet his. That familiar pressure built between her legs and suddenly she came, screaming his name.

Gambit kept going, thrust after thrust, drawing her pleasure out until she came again and again, one orgasm giving way to another and another. When she squeezed her legs around him, tightening around him once again, he came, his moans mixing with her scream of "REMY!"

Rogue could only lay there, boneless from pleasure. Gambit collapsed next to her. An entire battalion could have burst in now and all she would be able to do was blink at them.

A few hallways down, an irritated Logan removed the pillow from over his ears with a growl. "Finally," he muttered, before rolling over in an attempt to sleep. He was so going to kick the Cajun's ass in the Danger Room in the morning.

Gambit survived Danger Room with Logan, and even left cracking a joke about Logan's old age catching up with him. As soon as he got to his 'classroom' though, he immediately made a beeline for him class roster. Sarah Rushman, otherwise known as Marrow. He mentally cursed himself. It hadn't even occurred to him that she might be here. He'd left her with a very pro-mutant doctor he'd known, and trusted to keep her safe.

How long had she been here? Did she remember him? Before he could decide what to say to her, his class started straggling in, one after another. There were only six kids to expect, and of course, the last student was Sarah.

She walked in, eyes on the floor and closed the door. Still looking down, she sat on the floor by the other kids. When they continued chatting, she finally looked up and locked eyes with Gambit. Her mouth opened, eyes widening in shock. Gambit held his breath, unsure of what reaction his presence would evoke. Finally, Sarah's shocked face turned into a shy smile. Gambit smiled back and gave her a little wave.

"Okay den everyone, I am your wonderful and fantastic teacher, yo' can call me Gambit."

"Mr. Logan said you were a dancing teacher," one of the boys said suspiciously. "But this is self defense…"

"If I am a dance teacher, Monsieur Logan is a ballerina, no?" His class giggled. "Okay, let's get started."

The class went painfully slow. Once again, Gambit had to start from the beginning, especially how they were hitting.

"Don't hit de dummy like you're only trying t' hit it. Imagine your hand going all de way t'rough de other side."

Finally it was over, though they actually didn't do too bad, Gambit was antsy to talk to Sarah. When everyone trooped out, they were left standing, facing each other. No one said anything for several minutes. Abruptly, Sarah ran up and captured his waist in a hug. Gambit hugged her back. Sarah pulled away from him after a few minutes and smiled up at him.

"Bonjour, petite. How have you been?"

Sarah shrugged. "Fine," she answered. "I like it here, the people don't make me feel like a freak. Even with these." She gestured hopelessly at the bones protruding from her skin.

"Dat's because you aren't a freak," Gambit said firmly. He touched the bone gently. "There's nothing wrong with yo', they make you even prettier. " Sarah smiled faintly. "How long have yo' been here?"

"Almost a year." It made sense, that was about when he'd saved her. He was surprised his doctor friend never told him. "Did…did you tell them?" Sarah asked. "About, you know…what happened and how you saved me?"

"No. Did you?"

"No." Sarah paused. "Can you not tell them? I don't want people to know."

"My lips are sealed."

Storm could hardly believe the change in Sarah this school year. In fact, if she hadn't seen the transformation herself, she wouldn't believe it was the same girl. Sarah was eating more, doing better in her classes, even talking more (granted it was mostly to Gambit, but it was still an improvement). Theories on why the two of them were so close ranged from the simple idea that Sarah had a bit of a crush on Gambit, to the elaborate soap opera type theory that Gambit was her long lost father.

When he mentioned it to Rogue, she'd just shrugged.

"When you want to give me details, you will. It seems like my relationship with Logan. Like a mix of a father, older brother and guard dog." Gambit snorted.

"Logan is more of a guard Chihuahua."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So we've getting close guys!**

**Thanks again, reviewers! EmeraldGreyClouds, Chica De Los Ojos Café, yingyanggirl, Chellerbelle, sharky237, Rogue237, Fostersb, aiRo25, Sweetcornbee, and Lucida Lownes!**

A month turned to two, then four, then all of the sudden it was Thanksgiving.

"Yo' know what dis means, chère?"

"Uhm, no?"

"De kiddies go home," he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just yo'…moi…" Rogue giggled.

"Not in the kitchen, Cajun!"

"…and de Wolverine, apparently." Rogue laughed harder. "Speaking o' T'hanksgiving, how does dat work around here Stormy?" Storm sighed at the nickname.

"Most kids go home. Of course, a lot of them can't, so most of the teachers stay. I'll be here, so will Logan and Jubilee. Kitty and Bobby will be home, but Chicago and Boston are close."

"I'll stay," Rogue said. "Not like I have anywhere else to go."

"I'll stay as well, den," Gambit said. Storm raised her eyebrows. As long as she'd known him, he had never missed a holiday meal with his family, except during his exile. Now it was his first year free…and he was spending it here?

When classes ended for the holiday break, Jubilee, Pete, Rogue, Remy, and Logan gathered in the rec room for some poker.

"But Gambiiiiit," Jubilee whined, folding. "You have to make Thanksgiving dinner! Seriously, you don't want us to do it ourselves. Last year was frightening."

"They are pretty bad," Rogue laughed. "Though some of it might be SOMEONE kept throwing things at Bobby last time I was here. It scared the crap out of him so he kept freezing the food."

Everyone burst out laughing. It surprised Rogue how easily she could talk about Bobby without getting pissed. Once glance at Gambit gave her a hint as to why.

"Well I couldn't help it!" Jubilee answered. "He's just so easy to taunt!"

"True," Gambit grinned. Pete suddenly started laughing uncontrollably, causing Gambit to grin wider.

"Uh, are we missing something?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh, did we not tell yo' about Bobby's buttons?"

"No…"

"Oh. Nevermind den." Pete managed to compose himself, finally, until Gambit tossed a button and hit him in the forehead. He lost it completely, bowing out of the game.

"Okay, but seriously," Jubilee said, casting Pete an alarmed sideways look. "Gambit, you HAVE to cook. Please? Please please please?"

"Eh."

"Please!"

"Jubes…"

"Please?"

"Firecracker…"

"PLEASE!"

Gambit finally agreed, as long as he got help. He flat out refused to attempt it alone. Thus, early Thanksgiving morning, Gambit found himself alone in the kitchen, doing the meal's prep work. He figured what better time to call home? He dialed his brother and waited for the line to pick up.

"Yesss?"

"  
Now, is dat de way t' answer for yo' favorite frère?"

"I have no frère," Henri said sleepily. "Just a petite soeur [sister] wit' long brown hair, red eyes and glows all pink-like."

"Yo' wound moi. Here all I wanted was t' talk t' mon frère on T'anksgiving, but noooo."

"How're yo' Remy?" Henri interrupted. "Still hiding?"

"Oui, dat's why I'm not back in N'Awlins today."

"Pére's not thrilled."

"Neither am I."

"Mercy is, though."

"Devil woman."

"Anyt'ing new and interesting, Remy?"

"De kids are on break, so it's quieter."

"Kids?"

"Oui, I told yo' Rogue and I work at a school." There was a pause.

"Yo' were serious about dat?"

"Oui."

"And you're still wit' Rogue?"

"Oui."

"And it's been, what, nearly cinq [5] months?"

"Oui."

Silence.

"We're sharing a room and teaching mutants."

More silence.

"I'm going to ask her t' come to N'Awlins for Christmas."

Even more silence.

"Henri?"

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Is she blackmailing you?"

"No…" Just then, Rogue walked in, making a beeline for the coffee.

"Drugged yo'?"

"No."

"Holding yo' hostage?"

"No." Rogue sat next to him and looked at the phone curiously. Gambit mouthed 'mon frère'.

"Torture?"

"Definitely no. Yo' can talk t' her if yo' like."

"Uh…" Gambit handed Rogue the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour…it's Henri."

"I know."

"So…no torture?"

"Not that I've noticed..?"

"Or blackmail? Drugs? Hostage?"

"Are YOU on drugs?" Gambit laughed next to her.

"Just shocked yo' managed to tame Remy, is all."

"Well he isn't exactly tame," Rogue said, wryly. "You should hear some of the things he says in front of the kids. Storm was so mad when a boy asked her if his art of seduction was working." Henri exploded into laughter.

"I forgot how much I like yo'. Ow! I woke Mercy, she's kicking me in de ribs – OW! Stop it woman! Tell Remy goodb-" Rogue looked down at the dead phone in her hands.

"He said bye. His wife started beating him."

"Sounds like Mercy. Chère, I was wondering, do yo' have any Christmas traditions?"

"Oh," Rogue blushed immediately. "Not really…Chinese good and Supernatural marathon." Gambit tried valiantly to hide his amusement. "Shut up!" Poorly.

"Well I was t'inking, dis year, yo' could come to N'Awlins with me. Enjoy some o' our traditions."

"You want me to come to Christmas with your family?"

"Very much so." There was a second before Rogue realized he needed an answer.

"I'd love to!" Gambit grinned.

"Bon."

Thanksgiving Day went by rapidly. The boys tried to watch football, only to be schooled by Sarah's friend Kelly on the incorrect comments they made. Eventually they just watched the game in sullen silence.

Much to Jubilee's pleasure, Gambit's meal was fabulous. She thanked him every few minutes, finally stopping when Rogue threatened to shove a yam up her nose. Even Logan was suitably impressed, which annoyed the hell out of him.

Gambit even had made pumpkin pie and refused point blank to speak to anyone who claimed not to like pie, pumpkin or any other kind. It wasn't until everyone started dozing at the table, and Sarah literally fell asleep on her plate, that Storm announced it was time to turn in.

As Rogue was falling asleep in Gambit's arms, she managed to sleepily mutter, "You really want me to come and meet your family in New Orleans?"

"I really do, chère."

"Wow…cool." Twenty seconds later, she was out like a light.

In an effort to cheer up the students who had nowhere to go for the holidays, Kitty had helped Gambit program a Danger Room simulation. He planned to take them skiing, then to the beach, and finally some 'secret' destination that Gambit wouldn't reveal. He and Jubilee were bringing the vast majority of the students, though a few opted to shop with Storm and, much to his displeasure, Logan.

This left Rogue alone to hold down the fort. She actually was a bit relieved. For the first time since she got there, it was quiet. She sat in the rec room and read. This put Rogue in a shockingly good mood. It had been awhile since she had been able to sit and relax with a book, life on the road didn't leave much time for such hobbies. Excited, she curled up and began to reread a favorite, a guilty pleasure, Harry Potter.

She was well into the book when the phone rang. Glancing at the clock, she frowned. Who would be calling at 10 PM? Sighing, she marked her place and got up to answer the phone.

"Xavier's Institute," she said shortly. It was very difficult to not add "do you know what time it is?"

"Hello? Hello? It's Toby! Miss Rogue?"

"Toby?" Toby was 11 and one of her best students. He always smiled at her and always w as respectful. Toby had started the year much like Sarah had, very quiet. Over time, he became more open, talking to kids more. His parents, who sent him to Xavier's when his mutation began to frustrate them, even wanted him back for Thanksgiving.

"Miss R-Rogue?" Toby stuttered. His panicked voice made Rogue's blood run cold. "They, they left me here!"

"Toby, breathe Toby, it's okay. Just tell me where you are."

"I-I don't know! My mom said I am too much of a f-freak and a threat!" Toby sobbed. "Then she just left me here and said never to c-come home! I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Toby wailed and it took everything Rogue had to keep from crying with him. Tears filled her eyes anyways, and she wiped at them impatiently.

"Where are you Toby?" Rogue asked calmly. She wrote down the street he saw a sign for and all the landmarks. Toby was still crying softly. "All right Toby, find a place to hide and I'll be there soon, okay?"

"They left me, Miss Rogue…they're supposed to love me and they just left me out here." This time Rogue couldn't control the tears making their way down her face.

"I'm coming for you, Toby. The X-Men don't leave children."

Rogue wrote a quick note for Gambit, explaining what had happened before hopping into her car. She sped to the street where Toby was, ignoring all traffic laws along the way. A half hour later, Rogue zoomed to a stop in front of the telephone booth Toby had called from. She glanced around, seeing no one.

"Toby?" she called. "Toby it's Rogue. Come on sugar, let's get back to the mansion." A skittering sound caused Rogue to turn, only to see a beer can rolling from an overfilled dumpster.

"Miss Rogue?" Rogue whipped around, adrenaline pumping. Toby emerged from behind the phone booth, white faced and shaking. The stained lines down his cheek marked the dried tears.

"Oh, Toby," Rogue sighed. She opened her arms and gestured to him. "Come here." Toby started silently crying and moved toward her. When he came under the light on the street lamp, Rogue could see the red imprint of a fist under his right eye, already starting to bruise. Rogue sucked in her breath and pulled Toby in for a hug to hide the murderous expression on her face.

"Okay Toby," she said, putting on a strong face for him. "We'll get back to the mansion and figure this all out."

"Okay," Toby said, wiping his eyes. They turned to walk back to the car when Rogue heard another sound from behind the dumpster. She pushed Toby down and got into a defensive crouch.

"Stay down," she hissed. Rogue slowly made her way over and lashed behind the dumpster. She straightened up with a frown.

"Miss Rogue?"

"There's no one there," she answered. It seemed wrong, too easy. "Toby-"

"Miss Rogue, behind you!" Rogue whipped around in time to see a man twice her size swing out at her. There was no time to block the punch and Rogue went down, seeing stars.

"Go, Toby go!" she yelled, rolling to the side and staggering to her feet. The man lunged and barely missed, earning a kick to the kidneys from Rogue. "Toby, tell Gambit what happened, go!" Still disoriented, Rogue didn't see the next hit, she just saw a flash of red light and Toby was gone.

There was a flash and a burning sensation, like he jumped very quickly through a bunch of sparklers. Toby gasped. Looking around, he realized he was in Times Square. Another flash and burn later, he was in the middle of what he suspected to be the Bronx. Flash, burn, splash. Sputtering, Toby came up for air in what was a river of some name. With a groan he tried again. Stupid uncontrolled teleportation.

Twenty minutes of flashed and burns and some stumbling, Toby made it to the institute's door. He tripped in, falling to his knees.

"Remy!" Toby looked up to see the girl, Sarah, staring down at him, eyes wide. "Help!" Gambit bolted into the room and scooped up the wet and exhausted Toby. He brought him into the rec room and set him on the couch, sending someone to get him water and blankets.

"Toby," Gambit asked a calmly as possible. "What happened?"

"Miss Rogue came to get me," Toby muttered, eyelids fluttering. "And, and some guy attacked her. They took her, she told me to run and find you!" His eyes close before he perked up again. "I'm sorry! I would've been here sooner but teleporting is hard, I got lost. I fell in the river!" Sarah put a blanket over Toby, who promptly passed out.

"It's okay, Toby, t'ank yo'." Gambit stood and looked around himself at the wide eyed children and slack jawed Jubilee. Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I originally thought. That tends to happen sometimes, huh?**

**Thanks again to reviewers! EmeraldGreyClouds, GypsyWitchBaby, Chellerbelle, yingyanggirl, Lucida Lownes, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Rogue237, sharky237, Team-JEdward2010, Fostersb, and Sweetcornbee. **

Panic, sheer panic. Gambit wanted nothing not that to just scream and blow something up. He fought for calm, panic wouldn't save her. Step one, what is step one?

"Sarah," Gambit called, voice deceptively calm. "Go t' de kitchen, get Jubilee. Tell her t' meet me in Toby's room in de boys' dorm. Go!" Gambit scooped up the unconscious boy and carried him through the halls until he came to the dormitory. Carefully, he set Toby down on his bed, just as Jubilee came barreling into the room.

"Gambit, what's going on?"

"Take care of Toby," he said. "He's passed out, exhausted. He saw Rogue kidnapped."

"Oh my god, where?"

"Ask him when he wakes up. I have t' contact Storm and Logan, and get de kids to deir rooms." Gambit ran back to the rec room, where the remaining students were very loudly freaking out.

"What's happening?"

"Where's Miss Rogue?"

"They TOOK Miss Rogue?"

"What if we're next?"

"Garcons et filles! Listen up," Gambit called, quieting the room. "Storm and Wolverine are on de way back. We're going t' stay in dis room until den. " He turned to Sarah. "Petite, Go t' my room, grab my laptop and my phone. Can you do dat for me?"

Sarah nodded quickly. "I'll be right back." Sarah, running as fast as she could, disappeared into Gambit's room precisely as Storm and Logan returned.

"Gumbo, what the hell?" Logan asked. Storm quickly returned all the students to their rooms, cautioning them to all stay away from windows (because of Gambit's upgrades), she put the mansion on lockdown. All defensive countermeasures were activated. Gambit relayed everything Toby had told him.

"Until he wakes up, we have no way t' see where she was taken," Gambit said grimly, typing away at his laptop.

"Did you contact Kitty, Pete, Hank or Bobby?" Storm asked.

"No, I haven't had de time," Gambit said, not looking up from his computer.

"Logan."

"Got it. I'll see how fast they can make it back." Logan walked out of the room to get in contact with the others. Gambit was still feverishly typing away. The panic was making its way back, his hands and legs tapping impatiently.

"We'll find her, Remy," Storm promised.

"Why?" Gambit snapped. "She obviously doesn't mean much t' any o' yo'."

"Remy!"

"It's true. She ran from yo' and stayed away. Yo' know why she didn't come back? Because de strangers in random biker bars treated her better!" Storm bit her lip.

"You're right. We weren't as good to Rogue as we should have been. We're trying." Gambit snorted.

"Besides me, Jubilee and Logan are the only ones who seek her out or even touch her!"

"Look Remy," Storm said. "Reprimand me later, right now, this isn't helping Rogue." Gambit opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Logan's entrance.

"She's right. I can smell how scared you are Cajun. Believe me, I'm not thrilled about it either. But freaking out ain't gonna help ger okay?" Gambit nodded, not trusting his voice. "Good. Pete's in Russia, he'll get here as fast as he can. Bobby is with a friend a few hours away from where Kitty is in Chicago. I'm gonna go get them, be back soon."

"What about Hank?"

"Couldn't get a hold of him. Something about a conference, I don't know."

As much as he hated to say it, they were stuck until Toby woke up. He couldn't find any connection to anything sinister from the waiter, so until they found out where she was taken, they were screwed. Unfortunately, that much teleporting took a lot out of Toby, and he was completely out. Logan returned hours later with Kitty and Bobby.

"What happened?" Kitty asked. Storm gave her a quick overview when Jubilee came skidding into the room.

"Toby's waking up!" Without a second to catch her breath, she was flying back down the hall to Toby's room, Gambit and Logan hot on her heels. Gambit glanced at the clock on his way in. Four hours, they'd wasted four hours of valuable time. Gambit sat next to Toby's bed, willing himself calm.

"Toby, I know it's difficult, but I need yo' t' tell me everyt'ing yo' remember about where yo' were when dey took Rogue," Gambit said. Toby screwed up his face in concentration.

"I was by a phone booth and dumpsters, oh gosh what was the street number…" Toby grabbed a pen and pad from his bedside table. He wrote seemingly random numbers, tongue sticking out if the corner of his mouth. Logan could smell the anxiety pouring out of Gambit, which wasn't helping his own nerves.

"That's it," Toby told them, circling the last number. "That's the only one I remember."

"This is de street? No cross street?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, t'ank yo' Toby, dis helps a lot." Gambit nearly dragged Logan down the hall and back to where Kitty, Storm, Bobby and now Warren were gathered.

"Warren?" Logan inquired.

"Storm called, of course I came. I have a father with dubious morals and unscrupulous connections, might be helpful."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"Okay, all o' yo. Stay here, research, anything. Find me someone who would take mutants or Rogue. Now, go, chop-chop!" Gambit ordered, grabbing Logan's arm again and attempting to drag the other man.

"Whoa, where are you two going?" Storm asked.

"We're taking our motorcycles," Gambit said, still trying unsuccessfully to move the much heavier man. "Logan's nose is going t' help us find where she was kidnapped, which we need."

Upon hearing this, Logan immediately moved, rushing with Gambit to the garage.

Gambit and Logan were getting frustrated. They'd been going down the same street for over an hour and a half, stopping every block or so for Logan to get a closer smell. So far, no sign of Rogue or Toby. With a groan of frustration, they stopped again, hopping off quickly. Resigned, Gambit almost immediately climbed back on.

"Gumbo," Logan called, pacing around the alley. "She was here, by the phone booth and dumpster." Gambit nearly fell over himself trying to get to Logan.

"Den where's her car?"

"Storm's getting someone to run the GPS on it," Logan replied, sniffing around. "Okay, I've got the scent of them, we can follow it now." Before either could say or do anything though, the phone in Gambit's pocket rang.

"Oui Storm, did yo' find it?" Gambit swore under his breath, thanked Storm and hung up. "Stormy got de coordinates of Rogue's car, about two hours away from here."

"You take her car, I'll follow the scent from here," Logan said.

"Call if yo' get anyt'ing."

"You, too."

The two took off in opposite directions, neither happy, both feeling their hope waiver. Time was crucial in kidnappings, and they were rapidly running out.

Gambit's hopes were further smashed when Rogue's car turned out to be empty and abandoned. A search around turned up nothing, but a nosy woman stuck her head out her window to inform Gambit that some man had just left the car there hours ago. With a groan, Gambit pulled out his phone to call Logan.

"Anything?" Logan asked.

"No, yo'?"

"Nothing. Lost 'em through some tunnels and backtracking. Think they switched cars, too."

"Same. Meet yo' at Xavier's."

Gambit called Storm and relayed the information back to her before starting the depressing ride back. Intellectually, he knew this wasn't his fault, the blame solely belonged to whoever took her. But he couldn't help running every single way he should have protected her through his mind until he arrived on the school's doorstep. Another six hours lost.

"Please tell me you've got something," Gambit nearly begged. Storm looked up from over Kitty's shoulder and motioned him over.

"We've got three leads on nearby anti-mutant groups. We even contacted the Brotherhood, they're the ones that told us about the third group," Storm told him. Gambit raised his eyebrows at that.

"And can we trust dis intel?"

"I believe in this case, we can," Storm said. "If there's a new threat to mutants, they want to know about it, too."

"True. We ready t' go?"

"Yes, we're going to check out the closest one first and work out way out."

"Let's go."

Much to everyone's disappointment, the hate groups turned out to be dead ends, as far as finding Rogue. The first two mainly included a lot of yelling, fear, and not much more than that. The third, the group the Brotherhood pointed them to, was actually rather violent and disturbingly similar to a street game, though not very well trained. Storm made a note to keep an eye on them, but unfortunately they had no connection to Rogue. 18 hours wasted.

Warren's father's friend came through, telling Warren he knew about an old anti-mutant hideout. Storm, Gambit and Logan took off immediately but nothing there was newer than a few months. 19 hours wasted.

"It has t' be Olivier," Gambit insisted, sitting to run another search on the man. "He is de only piece o' dis puzzle dat doesn't fit."

"Have you already checked the nearest and dearest?" Kitty asked.

"Hm?" Gambit asked blankly.

"Family and friends?"

"…HOW DID I NOT THINK O' DAT?" Gambit yelled. He could've smacked himself, nearest and dearest was a common search, especially for a master thief!

"Gambit, no offence…but let me," Kitty said firmly, but gently. She pulled the laptop to her. Gambit let her, still stunned. Kitty started typing away and Gambit just held his head in his hands. He was failing her. Checking out the waiter's family and friends should have been an obvious move, as soon as he got wind of what had happened. Because he was emotionally involved.

He closed his eyes and tried to separate out emotions from the job at hand. Impossible, yes, but if he ever wanted to see her again, it depended on this. Deep breath in, out. In, out. Focus, he had to focus. If it was anyone else, what would he do first?

"Got it!" Kitty yelled, barely a half hour later.

"You what?" Logan asked. They all gathered to what Kitty pulled up on the screen. "You were right about Jacques Olivier, he's clean. But his sister isn't. Violette Olivier, active member of the Church of Holy Purity. I looked it up, it's a badly hidden religious and anti-mutant group. And guess where they just opened a new church? Violette is basically running it. Probably got her brother to help her."

"Why would he?" Storm asked. "Especially if he has no activity against mutants?"

"Because of this," Kitty said grimly, pointing to an article. "Violette Olivier was raped by a mutant." They nearly all groaned.

"We have t' get t' dat church."

Miles away, Rogue groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. When she forced her eyes open, everything was in double vision. The sudden light hit her like a truck. She crammed her eyes shut against the instant headache. She lightly tested her arms and legs. They were bound, felt professional, too. Lovely. She slowly opened her eyes again. Sadly, the room didn't tell her anything. Bare walls, one door, no windows. Nothing identifying. A crick from the side let her know that the door was opening. She went limp, hoping they wouldn't notice she'd been tested out her restraints.

Two people walked into the room, one a short woman with softy features and light brown hair cut into a bob. She was a picture perfect example of Martha Stewart living…minus the dagger in her hands. The other was a man, and he was the exact opposite. Everything about him, from his massive size to neo-nazi tattoos, screamed 'dangerous'.

"I'll cut right to the chase," the woman said in her happy, Hallmark movie voice. "You're a mutant, let's not bother arguing that point. We know you associate with another mutant, this 'Gambit' man. We know you two ran to Xavier's school, but what we need to know is why?"

Rogue just raised an eyebrow, before turning straight ahead. The woman kept talking.

"You need to tell me how many mutants there are. Is the school only harboring a few, or is it an entirely mutant-run institution?"

Rogue shook her head in disgust. As nice and easy as it was to believe that all hateful fanatics were unintelligent sacks born in an alley, it simply wasn't true and she was looking at the prime example. This woman obviously was educated, had money, and was part of a mutant hate group. As much as Rogue wished she could believe that all hate was bred by ignorance, this woman obviously was intelligent and hated mutants anyways.

"Why?" Rogue asked, still looking at the wall.

"So we can kill them."

Sometimes people think they need to hate. Sometimes people hate for the act of hating.

"No," Rogue replied. The woman sighed.

"Violette?" the man with her asked. She nodded to him.

"Since you're being so stubbornly uncooperative, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Kenny. I'm sure he will convince you to tell us what we need to know." The woman, Violette, smoothed down her skit, then turned on her heel and walked out.

"So you're the mutant freak?" he sneered. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"So you're their torture guy?"

"Dungeon master," he corrected. Rogue actually laughed at that.

"Do you play Dungeons and Dragons? DnD?"

"No," he answered, confused.

"Pity."

"Listen girlie," he said, swinging the knife Violette left. "We're going to spend some quality time together. Until you spill your guts." Kenny ran the knife down Rogue's torso, cutting through the fabric of her shirt and slicing into her skin. Rogue refused to cry out in pain, just gritted her teeth and glared.

"Figuratively, or literally."

Waiting for the jet to take off, Gambit was nearly bouncing out of his seat, muttering 'hurry hurry' over and over. Storm started the jet, having just relayed instructions to Jubilee for the children. Jubilee had begrudgingly accepted being left behind to look after the school, though she made it clear how she felt on the subject.

"We have the coordinates," Storm told them as they flew. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Logan, you, Bobby and I will try from the front. Kitty, you and Gambit go in through the back. Incapacitate, do not kill. It'll look very bad on the news if a group of mutants killed all the members of a church." The nodded gravely at Storm's words.

"Are we doing recon, too?" Bobby asked.

"Rogue is our first priority," Logan told him strictly. "But absolutely, as long as Rogue is safe first, we find out all we can." Gambit tapped his legs impatiently, leaving little magenta circles where the pads of his fingers touched, before tapping again to de-charge the fabric.

"Easy, Gambit," Logan muttered under his breath.

"Like Rogue would want me helping her anyways," Bobby grumbled.

"Just because yo' are a royal dick t' her doesn't mean yo' shouldn't help save her," Gambit snapped at him. "Swallow your jealously and move on, little boy. She's moved on t' bigger and better t'ings."

"Remy."

"Oh shut up Storm," he snapped at her. "Yo' don't treat her like a person, only Jubilee, Logan and me-"

"Knock it off!" Logan yelled, silencing all arguments. "We'll discuss fair treatment of Rogue later. Bobby, Cajun's right, get your head outta your ass and focus o the job. Gambit, you gotta relax and focus, too or you're no use to her."

Gambit nodded very quickly. "I'm sorry Stormy. Not so much t' yo', Icey." Gambit put his head in his hands. Storm said they were landing in a few minutes. Logan was right, focus.

Rogue resisted screaming as the third finger of hers was broken. Blood was seeping from a wound on her head, dripping into her eyes.

"How many," Kenny asked calmly, wiping the blade on his shirt.

"I told you, we have no hamsters!"

Kenny smacked her.

"No rabbits either!"

Another punch to the ribs.

"We don't have any mice!"

Kenny growled. "You are an infuriating woman."

"So I've been told," she hissed through her teeth. Kenny made a move toward her but froze as a crash echoed through the building, shaking the foundation.

"Better go take care of that," Rogue growled.

Storm and Bobby attacked the security guards while Logan blasted his way through the walls, searching for any sign of Rogue.

"Why does a church have security guards?" Bobby yelled, icing the ground under the guard's feet.

"I don't know!" Storm yelled back. "Maybe they took more mutants than we realized."

Gambit and Kitty were making more progress than the others. The church's building was actually a huge house, so they'd had little trouble getting to the back door. Gambit's lock picks made quick work of it. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Kitty was actually fairly light on her feet. Not fabulous, but it didn't make him wince. They searched the back half of the first floor, stopping when the sound of Storm, Bobby and Logan's fight became too close.

Gambit pointed downstairs and Kitty nodded, following cautiously. At the bottom on the stairs, they found themselves at the end of a Y shaped hallway. Voices could be heard around one of the corners. Kitty leaned in as close as humanly possible to Gambit's ear and pointed to herself.

"Bait," she whispered. "They're busy with you, sneaky by."

"But…no petite!"

"Hellooo, I can phase through them." Before Gambit could reply, Kitty loudly and purposefully dashed out, making enough noise that the guards on the right would hear her, before running to the left. The guards ran after, not noticing Gambit hiding next to the stairs. He snuck around the corner to see Kitty on the left, putting on a very good show of 'tussling' with the guards. She gave him a thumbs up over the guards' shoulders before he ran off in the opposite direction.

There was only one door down the hall and Gambit quickly let himself in.

"Remy?"

"Rogue!" Gambit rushed over to her. "Are yo' okay?" He hissed in anger, seeing her blood and broken fingers.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just untie me will you?" Gambit leaned over and sent a charge through the ropes on her legs, blowing them off with a soft pop.

"Look out!" Rogue shrieked. Distracted by Rogue, Gambit didn't have time to turn before Kenny, bursting in through the door, knocked him out with a pipe to the head. Gambit fell, landing at Rogue's feet.

"Mutie boyfriend? Even better." Rogue growled as Kenny moved closer to Gambit's form.

"Don't touch him!" Kenny looked up with a grin. He didn't see Rogue inch her leg next to Gambit's bare hand. He didn't see her rub the exposed skin of her ankle to his hand. He certainly didn't see the dark veins appear on Gambit's face as Rogue absorbed him.

_Gambit was relaxing in the bar, his poker hand fabulous, the pile of money in front of him impressive. It was an average night, exactly like the night before. This was getting monotonous, nothing exciting happened anymore. He loved being back in New Orleans, but the lack of excitement after the initial two day party, had worn off. He left the bar, collecting his winnings and wandered the streets. He took a deep breath, the scent of New Orleans filled him. He walked all night._

_

* * *

__His eyes were glued to Rogue as she maneuvered her way through the bar. She rejected each guy that came up to her. His interest was peaked. With a rush, the excitement was back._

_

* * *

_

Gambit was on top of Rogue, kissing down her neck. She moaned his name, chills of pleasure ran down his spine.

_

* * *

__He held her face in his hands, delicately running his fingers over her cheekbones. He pulled her closer and kissed her.__Tracing her collarbone and kissing her in the motel._

* * *

_Pinning her to the wall, running his hands all over her, lips meeting._

_

* * *

_

Kissing her forehead before bed. Then nose, then lips.

_

* * *

__He was walking back to their room after classes, cocking his head to the side at the sound of Pink Floyd playing through the closed door. He poked his head in silently. Rogue was in a pair of purple plaid boxers and an oversized sweatshirt. She was bouncing around on the bed, dancing enthusiastically. He grinned, backing out of the room. He loved that about her._

_

* * *

_

Toby was staring at Gambit, blue eyes wide and shining with tears. "And, and some guys attacked her. They took her!" Gambit's blood froze, veins and arteries turned to ice. If he hadn't known better, he'd say Bobby had frozen him.

_Rogue, kidnapped. His fault. Who? Who did this? It didn't matter, he'd find them and kill them all for hurting the woman he was in love with._

* * *

"_Rogue!"_

_Relief, pure relief. She was here, they found her! She was alive and whole. Then he took in the blood and broken fingers. Rage, unlike anything he'd felt up to this point washed over him. Everyone was going to die for this._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks again, reviewers, Rogue237, themistressmalfoy, EmeraldGreyClouds, Fostersb, Lucida Lownes, Chica De Los Ojos Café, yingyanggirl, massi14, Sharky237, Alicia Jo and Chellerbelle!**

Rogue stared down at Gambit's unconscious form. Wow, if this was how he saw the world all the time, it was no wonder he was always wearing sunglasses. Everything was so vivid, so detailed. The brightness could easily cause massive headaches, but she could see EVERYTHING.

"So," Kenny said, twirling the knife. "Seven fingers left and plenty of times."

"Actually, cinq fingers and deux thumbs." Kenny cocked his head at her sudden Cajun accent. Rogue lightly charged the ropes that bound her wrists behind her back. "Threatening t' pull out teeth is a lot scarier by de way." Kenny frowned. With a slight fizzle, the ropes fell and Rogue burst from the chair and right at Kenny. He flew backwards, Rogue backhanding him into the wall. Rogue whipped the rope up and pressed it across his neck. Before he could say anything, she charged the rope.

"One move, I blow your head off," she hissed. Kenny gaped like a fish staring into Rogue's black and red eyes.

"Devil," he gasped. He flung himself around in Rogue's grip, trying to break free.

"Listen," Rogue hissed. "Yo' see dis glowing rope? If yo' move, it'll blow your head off. So yo' are going t' tell me exactly what I want t' know."

Kenny nodded very fast, eyes wide. "Y-yes, okay."

"Good boy. Now, how many are out dere?"

"Uh, I don't know, like 20, I think," he stammered out.

"Are dey armed?"

"Like, with tazers, and some knives, no guns I think, Pastor doesn't like guns."

"Oh but your pastor is fine wit' kidnap and torture? Lovely religion yo' got here." Rogue removed the charge from the rope a split second before her elbow smashed into his temple. Kenny crumpled in a heap at her feet. Rogue bent down and hauled Gambit over her shoulder. She gave Kenny a kick to the ribs on her way out the door.

Storm, Logan, Bobby and Kitty stood, breathing heavily. Around them were the unconscious bodies of over two dozen people, a mix of hired security guards and the church's volunteers.

"Assholes," Logan grunted. Storm shot him a look before turning to the others.

"Kitty, you and Bobby look for an office, get whatever you can from it. Logan and I are going to look for Remy and Rogue, and anyone else."

They split, Kitty and Bobby running down one hall and Logan and Storm going down the other.

"I feel like we should have seen someone else by now," Storm whispered.

"Yeah I-wait," Logan stopped her with an arm in front of her. "Someone's coming." He pulled her into an open doorway and unsheathed his claws. The uneven footsteps drew closer and closer. Logan lunged into the hallway claws inches from the person's face.

"Want t' relax dere, mon ami?" Rogue asked, holding a charged card between them. Logan glared at Gambit's eyes staring out at him from Rogue's face.

"Well that's unsettling," he muttered. He grabbed the unconscious Cajun from her back and slung him over his own shoulder. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, let's get de hell out o' here first." Logan glared at the Cajun accent.

"When we get back, we need you to tell us everything."

"Sure Monsieur Stabs-A-Lot."

"Kitty," Storm called over the com device. "We have Gambit and Rogue."

"Are they okay?" Kitty's response came.

"More or less," Storm answered. "Did you find what you needed?"

"All that we can find. I deleted everything off the computer once I got what we needed."

"Meet us back at the jet, we need to get away from here in case the cops show up."

"We found three more captive mutants, we're bringing them too," Kitty said.

"That's fine." Storm closed the communicator and they all walked up the ramp onto the jet. Everyone except Rogue.

She stood, staring at the front of the huge Victorian house. The sign in the front yard stated in happy blue writing, 'Church of Holy Purity, we welcome those pure of heart, mind and spirit'. Rogue growled, eyes glowing red. The cards in her hand began to glow. She jumped as Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not a good idea, darlin'," he said. Rogue turned back to stare at the church.

"It deserves t' be burned. For what dey've done? I should burn it down wit' everyone inside o' it."

"That's the Cajun talking."

"No, it's not, it's me. His psyche doesn't get t' control me, yo' know dat." She sighed decharging the card. "I can't blow it up."

"Good choice."

"Not for any moral reasons," she said, turning to him. "It would look like a hate crime. Ironic, no? Mutants blowing up a church, de public wouldn't like dat."

She tapped the card against her leg before turning on her heel and marching back to the blackbird. Disturbed, and in vague agreement, Logan followed.

It was close to two AM when they made it back to the mansion. Rogue had been gone for over a day and the entire place was dirty. Papers were scattered around from various efforts to track her. There were multiple laptops in random places from the rec room, one on the stairs, even some building plans on the floor of the hallway. Rogue ignored this all and made a beeline for the med lab, following Logan and Gambit.

Hank had made it back and was waiting for them. Logan, surprisingly gently, set Gambit onto the table.

"What happened?"

"He was hit in the head and knocked out. Then…then I absorbed him." Logan wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulder when her voice broke. Hank frowned and pursed his lips. Logan pulled Rogue away from them as Hank went to work.

"I absorbed him," Rogue hissed. "He was already unconscious and I absorbed him! How much longer did I put him out for?" Logan rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Relax, Rogue. You did what you had to. Gambit will understand."

Much to Logan's displeasure, nothing he said could convince Rogue to leave the med lab. He even threatened her with his claws, though given their history, they both knew he wouldn't do it. She merely blinked her still black and red eyes at him before going back to staring at the comatose Gambit. Logan eventually gave up and just brought her food a few times a day. He did however, after hours of threatening and very nearly begging convinced her to absorb just enough of him to heal her contusions and broken fingers.

On day six, Logan came to sit with her for awhile. "You know," he said, reaching over to hold her hand. "The Cajun was in a hell of a state when you were gone."

"Hm."

"Running around, barking out orders at people, researching like hell. I mean, you saw the mansion right? That mess? That's from him, or the tasks he assigned to everyone to find you."

"Oh."

"He was scared for you."

"I know," she said, tapping her temple. "I saw'."

"Ah." Logan was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "You know Rogue, I'm not happy with this habit you've developed of getting kidnapped."

"I'm not too thrilled about it either," Rogue answered dryly.

"That makes it by both sides now."

"Hm?"

"You've been kidnapped by both sides of the mutant gauntlet. The anti-human terrorists, and the anti-mutants."

"Great," Rogue said. They sat for a few minutes, listening to the bleep of Gambit's heat monitor. Rogue took a breath. "Funny isn't it? How the actions of one hate end up looking exactly like the other?"

Rogue continued her vigil by Gambit's bed for another day before a groan from the bed caught her attention. Gambit shifted and snorted loudly, finally opening his eyes to Rogue's anxious face. He managed a smile.

"Hey," Rogue said roughly. "Hank!"

"I'm in de med lab den?"

"Yeah, sorry. I know you hate it." Hank came in, rushing to Gambit.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, checking Gambit's vitals.

"Sleepy," Gambit said. "Which is very weird for me." Rogue managed a little laugh. "And uncomfortable. When will I get t' sleep in my own bed?"

"I'm afraid it'll be at least a night. You've been out for a bit and I'd like to keep you under observation."

"How long it 'a bit'?"

"A week," Hank told him leaning over to take his blood pressure.

"A week?" Gambit looked at Rogue, taking in her anguished face. "Oh, chère…"

"I'm sorry," Rogue mumbled, tears in her eyes. "You were only supposed to be out for a few hours but we think there were complications because you were already unconscious. I'm so so sorry!"

"Rogue," Gambit said firmly, stopping her. "So let me see if I have dis right. I got knocked out in my attempt t' rescue yo', meaning I failed. Den t' save us, yo' absorbed me, correct?"

"Yes," Rogue said quietly. "I didn't think I'd held on for that long."

"Chère, t'ank yo'."

"Thank…what?"

"T'ank yo'," he repeated. "Yo' saved my life and more importantly, yo' saved yours. I would never forgive myself if anything had happened t' yo'. Though it yo' ever feel like telling me, I'd be curious about what yo' saw."

Rogue snorted a laugh through her melancholy.

"You really feel ok?"

"Oui, I do," he promised. Gambit frowned, suspiciously scrutinizing the bags under her eyes and tired expression. "Chère, when was de last time yo' slept?"

"What? Just now."

"In a bed?"

"Oh…uhm, Thanksgiving eve?" Gambit glared.

"Rogue, yo' know I'm always thrilled t' see yo', and waking up wit' yo' here kept me from bolting out o' dis evil hospital room. But please, go get some rest."

"But…"

"I'm sure. I'm about t' go back t' sleep myself. Please?" Rogue sighed and stood. She leaned over and kissed him, Gambit wrapping his hand around her neck.

"I'm glad you still want to touch me."

"Nothing could make me not want t' do dat," he assured her. With a slight smile, Rogue left.

"How are you really feeling?" Hank asked once Rogue was out of the room.

"Just tired, weak," Gambit assured him. "Which like I said, is very weird for me."

"Good."

Gambit received a steady flow of visitors over the next day. Storm dropped by with Logan, who didn't even so much as threaten him. Quite the opposite in fact. Logan leaned over and clasped the other man's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, glaring as if it caused him actual pain to be civil.

Rogue made a number of visits, at one point bringing a very stressed and worried Sarah with her.

"I promise I'm fine," Gambit said, holding Sarah's hand. "Dr. McCoy even is going t' let me out tonight."

"Really?" she asked eagerly, perking up. "You're gonna get to leave?"

That snapped some of the worry out of both Sarah and Rogue. Storm returned to visit while Rogue was bringing Sarah back upstairs.

"Just so you're aware, you're a huge topic of gossip now," Storm said wryly.

"Why is dat?" Gambit asked with a frown.

"Well, the students are all back now and you're noticeably missing. Some of them even think you died over the break."

"As much as I hate t' disappoint, I'm very much alive," Gambit smiled. "Seriously though, how's Rogue been?" Storm sighed, lacing her fingers together.

"She never left your side. Logan had to bring her meals. If you hadn't pulled out of it, I don't know what she would have been like."

Gambit groaned. "I was hoping she'd be okay."

"She is okay. She was terrified that she put the man she cares deeply about in an irreversible coma. I think that qualifies as an understandable worry."

Gambit groaned again. On the upside, he was tickled pink at how much Rogue cared about him. One the other hand, her being worried over this was completely irrational. It had to be down.

Rogue made it down later in the day to escort Gambit back to their room. As soon as she walked in, he was practically jumping over himself to leave.

"Not anything against yo'," he told Hank, nearly bouncing out of his shoes. "Just miss de sunshine, people, Rogue under de covers…"

"Okay, you're free to go!" Hank said hastily. With an arm around Rogue's waist, Gambit nearly skipped through the mansion. He was greeted enthusiastically by Kitty, Jubilee and Pete. Even Bobby begrudgingly admitted that he was glad Gambit didn't die. Gambit winked at him.

"So, you're coming around t' me eh homme? I don't know how Rogue will feel about yo' going after her man," he said in mock concern. Bobby's face twisted in disgust and he stalked off. Kitty, Jubilee and Pete laughed.

"Good to know your sense of sexual innuendos hasn't been damaged," Jubilee commented.

"Oh petite, I will never run out o' innuendos. For example, hey Roguey…"

"No," Rogue said firmly. "Time go upstairs, bedroom, now-"

"Aw yo' stole de punch line."

"-_rest_."

Gambit stuck his tongue out before adding, "Dere are so many better uses for dis tongue, too." Rogue smirked.

"That's for later." Kitty squealed and clammed her hands over her ears.

"Ew!"

It only took Gambit another day or so to get back to his usual, energetic self. When he started teaching some circus-esque acrobatics as a special your-teacher-is-feeling-amazing treat, Storm officially declared him as back to normal and scheduled a meeting to fill him in on exactly what had happened. He'd heard a vague version from Rogue, but it had bits and pieces missing. So he found himself seated in the war room three days after waking up, along with Rogue, Storm and Logan.

"We were in the front half of the church trying to battle our way in," Storm started promptly. "We met a surprising amount of resistance." Gambit said nothing, having already seen that for himself and heard similar things from Rogue. "While we went looking for you and Rogue, I sent Kitty and Bobby to search the place for any information. They found an office, and it's not good."

Rogue leaned forward, clasping her hands together. Storm and Logan had been fairly hush-hush on any information they'd gathered, telling the team that they needed more time to go over it all.

"They had no hard copies of anything, everything was stored on a computer. Kitty managed to get nearly everything, though." Storm pulled out a few print outs and pushed them towards Rogue and Gambit. "These are records alluding to the kidnapping of other mutants."

Rogue sucked in a breath as she looked at all the names and locations listed.

"That's a LOT of names…"

"And they're calling it 'conversion seminars'," Gambit added, disgusted. Storm nodded gravely.

"This is a lot bigger than I'd expected. The fact that this 'church' has spread so rapidly under our noses is alarming."

"So far, it looks like they're in New York, Dallas, Philadelphia, even San Francisco and Seattle," Logan reported.

"San Francisco and Seattle?" Rogue asked. "They're two of the most openly inclusive states in the U.S."

"People full of hate find their way everywhere," Gambit said softly.

"Do they have an endgame?" Rogue asked, rifling through the papers.

"We don't know," Storm conceded.

"We think it might just be a very, well organized and successful hate group, working to gain popularity," Logan said.

Rogue nodded looking over the list. Gambit looked at the names silently. Near the end of the list was 'Marie D'ancanto (Rogue)'. At least four names were listed after hers. In the nationwide chain of churches, they'd taken four more people in the time it took them to rescue Rogue, about 24 hours. How many did they have now? Rogue said it before Gambit could.

"We can't sit on this," she said firmly. "We can't pretend we don't know about what they've done, we have to do something."

"I agree, but until we know how, there's nothing we can do," Storm said.

"What?"

"We aren't running in there half cocked with no idea what we're getting into," Logan said gruffly. "That's how to lose people."

"So instead we sit wit' our thumbs in our asses?" Gambit nearly yelled in outrage.

"Do you have a plan? Because I'd love to hear it," Storm said. The stress in her voice made Gambit pause. "If we go in now, we might save a few, but might lose more. Plus, then they'll go even more underground. Luckily so far, it seems they're taking what we did as an isolated incident. But if they disappear, they'll take or kill all the mutants they have now, if they're even still alive. So until we have a way to go in smart and cover our bases, we're not going in." Storm stood and marched out of the room.

"We're working on a game plan. If you come up with anything, let us know," Logan said before following Storm. This left Gambit and Rogue alone, staring helplessly at each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Getting pretty close to the end here, I'm a few chapters ahead of you. Trying to wrap it up.**

**Molly is purely fiction, and I'm pretty sure I'm taking creative liberties with everyone else, except little snippets mentioned in random comments.**

**Thanks again to Fostersb, sharky237, sweetcornbee, Alicia Jo, angel897, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Chellerbelle, yingyanggirl, crazyteen000, and EmeraldGreyClouds.**

Fortunately, the three mutants they'd rescued all recovered, though it took a few days longer than Gambit. All three were exhausted, starved and weak. After some serious care and lots of meals, all three were recovering nicely.

The first mutant they'd saved introduced herseld as Betsy Braddock, or Psylocke. They recognized her immediately from the Alcatraz incident. Betsy coughed uncomfortably upon meeting Warren.

Jamie Maddrox, aka Multiple Man was next. He got a loud telling off from Logan when he caught him trying to sneak multiple plates of food using duplicates. After yelling, he assured him if he was hungry to just ask.

Lastly was Molly Hagen, barely 18 years old. She successfully freaked out Hank when she first woke up and promptly disappeared out of fear. After a frantic search, the reappeared, passed out in the garden. It was then that they learned her abilities were superspeed and invisibility. It took some time but they finally convinced her that they wouldn't hurt her.

Unfortunately, none of them knew anything about the church's activities. When Gambit told them they were planning to take out the church, all three immediately offered to help. It was then that Gambit went to Storm with his plan.

"Yo' won't like it," he warned her. Logan, Storm, Rogue and Hank were all gathered around Gambit. "De only way t' make sure we get everyone out safely is t' attack each church at once." Gambit was right, Storm didn't like it.

"There are seven locations, Remy!" Storm exclaimed. "That's basically one person per attack!"

"Molly, Jamie and Betsy all agreed t' help."

"It's not enough!"

Gambit sighed. "I know Stormy. But it's de only way and yo' know it." Storm was silent. "Look, we contact everyone we can, get as many people as possible. It's de only way." Storm looked at Logan, who nodded. She sighed.

"Okay. Let's call up our friends."

They called in every favor they could think of, contacted all their friends, even the Brotherhood to help them mount their massive attack. As expected, many turned them down, saying it was foolish and dangerous. Most said they needed to consider it. A few agreed right away, though. In fact, Magneto appeared at their front gates about a day after they contacted him. He brought with him Wanda, Pietro, Polaris, John and Mystique, who the X-Men noticed seemed to be on very strained ground with Magneto.

Hank, Kurt and Warren all agreed to help, though all were a little reluctant about bloodshed. Storm managed to call in the help of Emma Frost and Domino, and through the combined effort of Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee, Tabitha 'Boom-Boom' Smith agreed to come back from her trip around the world. That left them with 23 people to spread out over seven cities.

"John!" Rogue called, catching up with her old friend in the hallway outside the staff bedrooms. Because of the sudden influx of people in the past few days, everyone was crammed into a room wherever they could find space. John happened to end up packed like a sardine in a room with Pietro, Kurt and Jamie.

"Hey Rogue!" he responded, turning around and pulling her into a hug. Rogue was momentarily shocked before hugging John back. "How've you been? Hey no gloves! Guess that answers that." Rogue couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I've been good. Gambit and I weren't planning on staying here this long, but you know, things happen and it's not so bad."

"Wait, who's Gambit? And you haven't been here the whole time? Rewind for me, Rogue!" John said, making a cross-eyed face. Rogue laughed.

"Yeah, I left. I got the cure, and don't give me any crap about being a traitor, you go for years without touching and tell me how you handle it," Rogue said and continued before John could say anything, eyebrows raised though. "But that wore off, basically giving me a power reset. So, control now, yay!"

"Well congratulations," John said with a grin. "Why'd you leave though?"

"Ah well I was tired of everyone still walking on eggshells around me like I was going to suck the life out of them. Still no one would touch me." John nodded sympathetically. "Oh and Bobby cheated on me with Kitty."

"Bobby did WHAT? Why?" John's jaw dropped as he stared at Rogue, boggled. Rogue shrugged.

"The reasons behind it don't matter, but what happened, happened," she said. "I was tired of it and I left."

"Good for you," John said enthusiastically. "Bobby always was an idiot."

Rogue laughed. "You did say that a lot. Anyways, Remy and I are happy now and that's all I care about."

"I'm glad you found someone," John said sincerely. At that point, Wanda walked out of a nearby door and stalked past them. John coughed. Rogue turned to him as soon as Wanda was out of earshot, a big grin on her face.

"Oh la la."

The X-Men immediately got to work on dividing the huge group into teams. Trying to match people by powers and personalities was hard enough but Gambit refused point blank to be away from Rogue this close to getting her back. So Storm, put out that the two who would be strongest team leaders were on the same team, continued to organize the mission. She briefly wondered if she was going to start getting ulcers.

Eventually she ended up with Rogue, Gambit and Jamie taking on Seattle's location, surprisingly one of the largest. The New York branch was still stumbling, trying to recover, so she assigned Hank and Kurt, who were worried about too much violence, with Emma and Domino to finish off the weaker branch.

Kitty fiercely requested to be on the Chicago team, so much that Storm put her in charge of Molly, Tabby and Pietro. Kitty assured her team that if they didn't listen to her, she'd phase them into the ground and leave them there. Logan was impressed.

Pete was given Jubilee and Wanda to take to Dallas, which worried Logan at first. However, Pete managed to nearly immediately overcome his usual passiveness and became a steadfast, commanding presence. Logan was once again impressed with the way the young team members were stepping up.

Betsy and Warren found themselves sitting with Storm in her office, bewildered as to why they were there.

"I know there might be some bad blood between you two," Storm started. They glanced at each other. "But you're both strong and that's what we need. I want you both to take Mystique and Polaris to Denver. Will this be a problem?"

"Not for me," Betsy said immediately. Warren gave her a considering look before answering Storm.

"Betsy and I have spoken already. We'll be fine working together."

"Good," Storm said, sounding relieved. "Thank you."

Logan wasn't pleased that he was left taking Pyro and Bobby to Philadelphia. When he asked Storm if she was sure that was wise, she reminded him that she was stuck with Magneto. Logan gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

Each team took some time training, some in the Danger Room, some on the grounds, while Storm, Gambit and Kitty did some last minute research. They found everything from traffic in the areas to building plans before they were confident they knew enough to go in. Storm made the announcement that they'd be leaving in 24 hours, and gave everyone a rundown of all the information they had.

They were all going to cram into the jet, drop everyone off, and attack at one coordinated time. Storm objected to the term 'attack', but enough people scoffed that she let it go. One of the final bits Storm stressed was they were to avoid killing of destroying the 'churches' as much as possible. Shockingly, Magneto mostly agrees on that point, emphasizing that they needed to save the mutants, also that burning churches would go over badly with mutants and humans alike.

While everyone was loading the jet, Bobby caught sight of Rogue walking past him, Pyro and Logan. He excused himself from his team and caught up with her a few feet away.

"Hey, Rogue!"

She turned to him, face impassive. "Bobby."

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you before we left." Bobby paused. Rogue just looked at him.

"…So talk?"

"Oh, right, uhm…well I just wanted to apologize, say I'm sorry you know, about what happened. With me and Kitty. And not being that nice to Gambit. I shouldn't have done either of those things. Especially the thing with Kitty." Rogue just looked at him. Bobby coughed uncomfortably. "And yeah…now I'm glad we'll be able to work through it at be friends again."

"Yeeeah, no," Rogue said.

"No? Wait, why?" Bobby asked, perplexed. "You made up with Kitty!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"You were supposed to be the one person that would never hurt me, Bobby. You messed up."

"But I apologized!" Bobby sputtered.

"You can't just say sorry for any bad thing you do and expect everyone to say 'oh okay, we're cool', Bobby."

"I apologized!" Bobby said again.

"Yeah, months after I got here! Kitty made a point of coming to me and that's what let me know that she was sorry and actually felt guilty. You just avoided me like the plague because it was too much effort, and insulted the man I love!"

"The man you what?" Bobby asked, thunderstruck. Rogue glared, now furious that she had said that to Bobby before Gambit.

"You heard me," Rogue said coldly. "Kitty and I have a strange relationship, but it works. I want nothing from you but for you to leave me alone."

"But," Bobby stuttered, indignantly. "But I helped save you!" Rogue's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So you're saying you wished you hadn't done that?" Bobby shifted uncomfortably, very aware of Logan and John's eyes on his back.

"No, I - "

"Bobby, do yourself a favor and for once, just shut up."

Bobby stared in disbelief as Rogue met up with Gambit and sauntered back into the mansion. John burst out laughing behind him.

"Bobby, man, you're still such an idiot!" he said, laughing. Logan smirked.

"Gotta agree with Pyro, here."

"Man," John laughed, actually slapping his knee. "After years , you still don't know Rogue at all."

Logan shook his head. If that wasn't the god's honest truth.

Hours later, everyone was dropped off except for Rogue, Gambit and Jamie, and of course Storm and Magneto, who would be taking a few Jamies with them. Gambit pulled Rogue as far away from the others as possible and took her hand.

"Chère, I love yo'," he said. Rogue's eyebrows rose, through Gambit's memory, she knew he'd planned hundreds of ways to tell her this, none of which took place in the back of the jet with hostile mutants and Storm. Gambit pressed on before allowing her to say anything.

"And all I'm going t' say is be careful. Because as much as I'd like t' say don't go, stay here, yo' would beat me from here t' Genosha." Rogue smirked at that. "So, just please, I beg yo' be careful. I lost yo' for a day and it nearly killed me. I can't imagine losing yo' forever."

Rogue's face sobered. She held tighter to Gambit's hand and used the other hand to run her fingers over his neck. "I love you, too," she said, staring at him from inches away. "I promise I'll be careful. You better, too, or I'll kick your ass." Gambit smiled slightly.

"Bon." They walked back to the seats, hand in hand. Magneto glanced up.

"Good, you're done?" he sneered. Rogue dropped Gambit's hand and marched up to Magneto and pressed her hand to his face. He quickly stilled, eyes locking with hers. When she spoke, her voice was level and completely calm, which worried Magneto more.

"If you screw with us on this, betray us in any way, or hurt anyone we're trying to help, you have no idea how miserable I will make your life. Last time I absorbed you, you forced it on me, and you worked it so that I was powerless. I am _not _in any way powerless anymore. I'll pull your powers out and mutilate you all to hell."

Magneto laughed. "Little girl, what could you possibly do to me?"

"I have some pretty twisted people up here, we'll think of something." Rogue tapped her head, then grinned at Magneto's confused face. "Oh you didn't know? Funny thing, when I absorb people, I get a copy of their psyches and memories."

"You're lying," Magneto said immediately.

"Oh am I?" She grabbed his arm where she knew the number was from his time in the concentration camps. "I know every digit of this number, exactly how many days it took to heal and what you kept hidden in the space between your mattress and blanket." Magneto visibly paled, trying with everything he had not to recoil from her touch. "Maybe that'll give you something to think about the next time you try to power and mind rape someone."

She jerked her hand away and wiped her hand on her pants. "Oh those nightmares? You have some doozies in there. I'd like to express my annoyance that you passed them on to me." She turned and headed to the front of the jet, Gambit following and resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Magneto. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"You're fabulous."

"I try."

Not long after, Rogue and Jamie were ready to follow Gambit's lead, just waiting for the prearranged strike time. Rogue had been given the green light by both Gambit and Jamie to absorb them, so she was now wielding the ability to blow things up and make as many copies of herself as she wanted, who also could blow things up.

"Security looks a bit heavier than we thought," Gambit whispered to them. Jamie and Rogue exchanged a grin.

"Won't be an issue."

* * *

Kitty, Molly, Tabby and Pietro were crouched behind the church's building, counting down the seconds. Molly and Kitty grasped hands, Molly turning them invisible while Kitty turned them intangible. They ran in, quickly making a circuit around the building. Within minutes, they knew the layout, from the offices to where they were holding the mutants. They emerged back next to Pietro and Tabby.

"Okay," she whispered. "Molly and I are going to drop her off in the offices to deal with the computers. Pietro, Tabitha, take care of the guards. I'm dropping off Molly then getting the prisoners, let's go."

* * *

Betsy waded into the mass of guards, psi-blades drawn. Polaris used her magnetism to crush the guns in the guards' hands. Warren and Mystique entered the church from the side, Mystique disguised as a guard dragging in Warren just in case there were guards. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone before they hit the rooms where the mutants were being held.

Warren looked at Mystique, alarmed at the growl dripping from her lips at the sight of the guarded rooms. She stared back at Warren before morphing into her true form.

"Let them see me coming. Let's make all that fear well-earned."

* * *

Emma marched forward and closed her eyes. She's been honing her powers and had been waiting for an opportunity to test this. She reached out, brushed the minds of everyone in the building, easily sorting out the captors from the captives. She pulled out and looked around at Kurt, Hank and Domino.

"Hank, Kurt, I will have them incapacitated. Go in, get and destroy their records and rescue everyone. I'll be unaware of anything around me, so Domino, I'll need you to play bodyguard." The three nodded, Hank and Kurt especially pleased with the passiveness of this plan.

Emma dived into everyone's minds, creating illusions in the 'church members' 'minds. Domino stood, gun drawn, eyes darting around to protect Emma. Hank and Kurt ran in.

* * *

Wolverine, took out guards like a battering ram, Bobby icing the ground under their feet. Pyro shot by, going for the captured mutants.

* * *

Wanda, using her hexbolts and Pete cleared the path as Jubilee, fireworks flying, blinded everyone else. When they were in heaps on the floor, the three casually strode through.

* * *

Luckily, San Francisco's building was still under construction, allowing Magneto to use to exposed metal to chain all their opponents to the ground. Storm and her two Jamies were able to waltz in and take whatever they needed.

* * *

Dozens of Rogues with Gambit's powers flooded the facility, accompanied by Jamies. The real Rogue along with Gambit went for the prison rooms, shocked to find no less than 8 crammed into the first room.

"Merde," Gambit swore, immediately helping those unable to walk. When Rogue had freed everyone there were 18 mutants all together. Rogue conjured more copies of herself to help the injured to the rendezvous point. They left Jamie with the mutants while Rogue and Gambit secured all information, then destroyed the church's copies. Rogue sighed, staring at the church.

"I still want t' blow it up," Rogue told him.

"I know, chère."

"But it would be a bad idea."

"Yep."

"Damn it."

* * *

Pietro and Tabitha were gleefully incapacitating guard after guard. He was a blur, rushing throughout the building while Tabitha happily sent her little time bombs every which way. She looked around, everyone knocked out in a circle around her.

"Huh."

* * *

Warren was in shock. Mystique had taken out 90% of the guards in the prison area, leaving him slack jawed. She threw an unconscious mutant over her shoulders.

"So are you going to help?" They met up with Betsy and Polaris, evacuating the building and each supporting a mutant.

* * *

Emma, Hank, Kurt and Domino were back at the mansion already, their whole invasion having taken less than ten minutes. Emma was sleeping in a spare bedroom, exhausted from the prolonged time in so many different minds.

"Are they okay?" Domino asked, anxiously watching Hank care for the three they'd saved.

"Physically, I believe so. But far be it from me to speak on their emotional and mental scarring."

* * *

Wolverine was vaguely surprised at the fierce protectiveness Pyro showed for the mutants they saved, none of which they'd ever met. They all piled into the moving truck they rented and started driving back to New York, Pyro and Bobby playing nurse in the back with the injured.

* * *

Wanda repeatedly apologized from accidently causing Jubilee's coast to catch on fire. Jubilee continually forgave her until finally threatened to shoot fireworks at her if she didn't knock it off. Both had a few bumps and bruises, and were a little worse for the wear, but considered the rescue a success.

* * *

It was laughable how quickly Storm, Magneto and the two Jamies got all the survivors onto the jet. Less laughable was that they had to take two corpses with them. There were two mutants, lying dead in the prison floors, who didn't make it. In lieu of destroying the church, as she was so tempted to do, Storm called massive rainfall that just happened to only severely flood the church's building. Satisfied, she set a course for Gambit and Rogue's location.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Pretty solidly sick. It's a bummer for me, but means that I have the time to type up a chapter I've been putting off. Here's the ending of An Apple in the Brussels Sprouts! Maybe a sequel later!**

**Oh, and I've been asked to contribute to a Round Robin effort, Like A Bat Out Of Hell, which is seen on the wonderful fostersb's account.**

All together, 26 mutants were saved. This both pleased and appalled the team. Luckily, the two corpses Storm's team recovered were the only dead, and very few X-Men or team members were injured. Unfortunately, the records they'd recovered hinted at over a dozen more deaths during 'conversion'. Gambit didn't know he could be so disgusted.

Hank came to Storm a few days after they'd rescued everyone. The survivors were slowly recovering and gaining strength, and Hank was analyzing the strange compound he'd found in the mutants' blood.

"It's a drug," he reported.

"What kind of drug?" Gambit asked.

"It specifically targets mutants and slows them down, eventually causing them to lose consciousness."

"Like germ warfare?"

"Not exactly, it isn't a disease. But definitely designed to adversely affect mutants," Hank told them. "It was in Rogue's system, too. It's the only explanation as to how an ordinary human with minimal training could have taken her out."

"Ingested?" Storm asked.

"Looks like it only needs physical contact, or it could be airborne."

"Could this be sent out on a mass level?"

"If you're thinking nationwide, I'm going to say no, but in concentrated areas, it could be very problematic."

"Great," Storm said. "Just another problem to deal with."

"We'll deal with it later," Logan said firmly. "Let's deal with the issues we have now."

"We should tell the others, though," Rogue said. Magneto and Mystique had left, though surprisingly, Pyro stayed behind to help with the mutants they'd saved. Polaris, Domino, Emma, Pietro, Wanda and Tabby all left, too. Betsy and Molly decided to stay and help. Warren and Betsy tended to be seen mostly in the other's company.

One by one, the mutants regained their strength. Most were grateful, though some were suspicious and downright hostile. No one could blame them for that. Eventually, the mansion emptied, leaving justr the X-Men, Molly, Betsy, and Pyro. Pyro found Rogue in the rec room shooting pool with Gambit a few days later.

"Hey John," she greeted, sinking another ball into the corner pocket. Gambit shook his head.

"How did yo' get so good at pool?"

"Logan taught me," she said with a shrug. Another ball sunk in. "Oh, I did mention I used to hustle pool, right?" Pyro laughed.

"I forgot how much fun you are to be around," he said.

"You, too," Rogue said with a smile. "Except, you know, that whole 'turning to the Brotherhood of Evil' thing."

"I like how the Brotherhood gets things done," he said simply. "It doesn't mean I dislike you…just Bobby." Rogue and Gambit laughed.

"Dat's ok, mon ami," Gambit assured him. "We aren't too fond of de icicle either."

"Yeah, you know it's the arrogance that really does it for me," Pyro mused. "Which is saying something. I mean, I work with Magneto after all." They all laughed.

"I thought Magneto left Mystique behind when she was 'cured'?" Rogue asked. "I was meaning to ask, how'd she end up back with you guys?"

"Scarily," Pyro shuddered. "There was like, four whole days of yelling. But they're okay now…ish."

"I don't envy yo'."

"Sometimes, I don't either," Pyro answered. He ended up giving Rogue his PO Box number and threatening her with arson if she didn't keep in contact. With a dry smile, she assured him that she would. Pyro left that night. The next day, Molly took off, too. Betsy surprised all of them by shyly asking Storm for permission to stay. Slightly taken aback, Storm quickly recovered and told her she was more than welcome.

"Storm also had the task of tracking down the families of the two deceased mutants, and telling them about the deaths. She brought Logan with her. The first family strongly didn't care, even going as far to say they were glad. Logan cut the legs off all their living room furniture. Though while leaving in their fury, a girl no older than 11 came running out the side door and grabbed Logan's hand. She asked if her big brother had died painfully. Logan promised her that it was like going to sleep. She told them she was scared she was going to be a mutant and her parents would do 'bad things' to her, like they did to her brother. They gave her the institute's address and contact information. The second family was appropriately horrified and requested the body for a proper funeral.

When they returned, Rogue informed them that she and Gambit would be taking off over the weekend on a 'personal errand'. Confused, Storm agreed.

Adrianna and Carl returned to their home around midnight from their date. They were celebrating a fresh start. They'd had wine, lobster, and felt just like they were first dating again. Carl locked up while Adrianna slipped into something 'a little more comfortable'. Carl came up to the bedroom, grin on his face.

"Adrianna?" he called.

"Right here," she answered, slinking in wearing silky lingerie.

"Good, de party's all here." Gambit stepped in from the walk-in closet. Adrianna screamed, lunging for the phone while her husband threw himself in front of her.

"No use calling the cops," Rogue said, strolling into the room, twirling a long fire poker around her fingers. "Phones are down."

"What do you want?"

"Only t' talk, o' course," Gambit answered and took off his sunglasses. Carl hissed and Adrianna screamed again.

"What do you want, _mutant_?"

"Are you deaf?" Rogue asked, spinning the poker. "We want to chat."

"Well," Gambit amended. "We want t' talk. Yo' need t' listen."

"This is about Toby."

"Toby is no longer a part of our lives," Adrianna said immediately.

"You're not too bright are you?" Rogue snapped. "So you threw your son away. Decided he wasn't worth having, so you dumped him in the middle of a New York street at night."

"Toby was a monster!"

"You BEAT your son because of his genetics! Genetics that came from you. You might as well beat him for having blue eyes! And you think _he_ is the monster?"

Carl and Adrianna just stared at them, eyes wide with fear.

"Let me put dis another way for yo'," Gambit said, waggling a charged card at them. He threw it in the air and Adrianna screamed as it exploded. "Watch out, be careful, try t' curb your bigotry. And never come near Toby again. Friendly words o' advice." Adrianna and Carl nodded very quickly.

"Good. Don't make us come back here."

Adrianna and Carl didn't feel in a very sexy mood for the rest of the night. In fact, they didn't leave their house for the next few days.

Storm and Logan politely didn't ask where they'd gone, though they were obviously curious. Slowly, the X-Men returned to their normal lives. They taught their classes, and eventually, the kids stopped gossiping about what had happened. Betsy approached Warren a few weeks after what they started to call 'that church thing'.

"Warren?" she asked with a knock at the door.

"Oh, Betsy, hi come in." Warren stood.

"Thanks," she said. "I just came from Storm's office. She said there are still no signs of the church regrouping."

"That's good news."

"Yes," Betsy agreed. She twisted her wrists uncomfortably. "I would like to thank you."

"Thank me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"For giving me a chance here, considering…considering what happened."

"I didn't do it lightly," Warren said seriously. "But I understand why you did what you did. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Still, thank you."

They stood in silence for a moment before Warren spoke.

"Well, we should probably-nph!" His words were cut off when Betsy threw herself at him, lips crashing to his.

Not long after, students were released for the Christmas break, all cautioned about being careful. This also meant that Rogue was being swept out of the mansion and off to New Orleans.

"You're not nervous, are yo'?"

"No of course not," Rogue said dryly. "Just meeting the family of the man I love, no big deal."

"You've already met Henri."

"And he thinks I'm drugging you."

Gambit laughed.

The train ride down was refreshingly short compared to the drive they'd taken last time from New Orleans to New York. Rogue immediately noticed Henri waiting for them at the train station.

"Remy!"

"Henri, old man! Yo' have bags under your eyes!"

"Rogue, as I love and breathe!" Henri said, ignoring Gambit's comment. "I half thought Remy as kidding when he said he was bringing yo'."

"Nope, still stuck with me," Rogue said wryly. "I didn't even blackmail him, either." Henri didn't even bother to look ashamed.

"It was a valid theory at de time. Well…still kind o' is."

"Smart ass," Gambit said.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," a pretty blonde woman scolded, coming up next to Henri. "Bonjour, Remy."

"Mercy! Wonderful t' see yo'!"

"I'm sure," she said tolerantly. She turned and shook Rogue's hand. "I'm Mercy. This poisson is my husband."

"Poisson?" Henri asked. "I'm a fish?"

"A very stinky fish," Gambit confirmed. They followed Mercy and Henri to the car. Gambit had tried to take Rogue's bag, but she whacked him with it and said she could carry her own stuff. Mercy laughed, declaring that she liked Rogue. Henri said, "I told you so."

The Guild headquarters was nothing like Rogue had imagined. The building was huge, and it took them two minutes to get from the gates to the front door. Hired help immediately disappeared with their luggage.

"Mon Pére is in a meeting," Gambit explained as they walked into their room. "So we'll be seeing him in an hour or so for dinner. In de meantime, a tour!"

Gambit dragged Rogue all over the massive 'house', pointing out all the places she couldn't go. She was appropriately shocked at the huge pool and grotto in the backyard, swearing that they would be back down there soon. The tour took nearly an hour, so Henri, Mercy and a small woman Gambit introduced as Tante Mattie were already gathered in the dining room. Tante Mattie sized up Rogue and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, my dear," she whispered in her ear. Rogue looked at her, astonished.

"…Thank you."

"Pére!" Gambit jovially said. Rogue turned in time to see him hug a tall man with plenty of silver hair.

"It's good t' see yo', mon fils."

"Yo' too, Pére. I'll try not t' stay away for so long next time."

"Next time?" Jean-Luc asked quizzically. "You're not staying?"

"Non, Rogue and I are needed still," Gambit said. "Oh! Rogue!" He seized her hand and pulled her up to Jean-Luc. "Pére, dis is Rogue. Rogue, dis is mon pére."

"Yo' may call me Jean-Luc," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "So yo' are de belle filled at has managed t' steal de heart o' mon fils. We probably should give yo' and honorary thief rank for dat."

"I see where Remy gets his abundance of charm from," Rogue said wryly. Jean-Luc threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh, Remy, very good choice!"

Jean-Luc, who professed many times that Rogue was the greatest woman Gambit ever met, was busy most of the time with Guild matters, same with Henri and Mercy. This however, gave Gambit time to drag Rogue all over the city, to favorite views, bars, restaurants, etc. They managed to avoid the restaurant from months ago where they'd met their homicidal waiter.

Nearly a week later, Gambit bounded into the room, his room, that he was sharing with Rogue. There was small package in his hands. He thrust it at Rogue, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well, open it!" he demanded.

"You're a day early," she said, taking the floppy package.

"Oui," he said shrugging. She tore off the paper to reveal a set of bright red lingerie, complete with white fluffy lining to give it a Christmas touch. Rogue raised her eyebrow higher and looked at him.

"Don't worry, chère, I bought something for myself dat matches," he said with a wicked grin.

"I don't doubt that," Rogue laughed. "So, a lingerie man huh?"

"I can be," he said with a shrug. "It mostly depends in de person, and I definitely would love t' see dis on yo'." His tone was very deep and husky by the end of his sentence, sending shivers down her spine. "Yo' don't have t' if yo' don't want t'. Just an option."

Rogue bit her tongue and managed to filter out every smartass comment (she couldn't help that they just kept coming to her). Without a word, she snatched the package up, grabbed another box and marched into the attached bathroom.

"Five minutes," she called over her shoulder. Gambit grinned and changed into the matching red and white Christmas boxers he'd bought. He lounged back on the bed, eyes on the bathroom door and arms behind his head. Minutes later, the door open to reveal Rogue, leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was tousled, brushing against the plunging neckline, which immediately drew Gambit's attention to her voluptuous breasts. Her hand was on her curvy hip, long legs crossed ending in black three inch heels. Gambit's brain was useless, it might as well have been covered in mold.

Rogue sauntered up to the bed and climbed on, crawling on all fours to Gambit. She straddled him and leaned down. Gambit's brain finally kicked in and he seized the back of her neck and kissed her, their tongues dueling for control. The feel of his hardness pressed against her already wet center drew a moan from her. Gambit groaned and ground himself against her.

"Wait," he managed to mutter.

"What?" Rogue asked, biting his neck. Gambit groaned again and rolled out from under her. He crossed the room and set the elaborate locks on the door.

"It won't stop dem, but it'll send a clear message." He turned to see Rogue, standing on the edge of the bed, feet apart and hands on her hips. "Mon dieu," he breathed. He wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs, rubbing his hands up and down her smooth skin.

"Yo' like t' tease me, don't yo'?"

She grinned. "Possibly."

"I can work wit' dat." He pulled her thighs so she fell back onto the bed. He crawled over her, pinning her under him. Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist as he bit and kissed her neck. Moaning, she reached between them to pull down his boxers, only to have him take her hands and pin them above her head. She whimpered and he moved from her neck to her chest, using his free hand to pull down the front of the red lace.

Rogue bucked against him, gasping as he licked a trail to her breast, taking and rolling a nipple in his mouth. He moved to the other nipple, already hard and sensitive.

"Remy," she moaned, the wetness between her legs growing. He let go of her hands so he could move lower, spreading her legs. He gave her a long, slow lick. Rogue grasped the headboard with a hiss. He slid a finger into her, so wet and slick already. His mouth found her clit, and he alternated between running his tongue over the sensitive spot, and gently sucking, all while starting a steady rhythm with his fingers inside her. When she started to tighten up, he pulled away, leaving her whimpering. Until she felt him at her entrance.

He pinned her hands down again, and pushed inside her. Screaming, she writhed under him, unable to stay still. Gambit pulled slowly out until only the tip of him was inside her, before thrusting back in. Again, and again. Rogue twisted her arms and grabbed his wrists as she felt the weight building between her legs.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy!" She screamed as she came, squeezing her legs around his waist. Her inner muscles spasming brought Gambit to his breaking point and with two final thrusts, he came, moaning her name.

Breathing hard, Gambit collapsed on the bed next to her and snaked an arm around her, pulling her into his side. He finally spoke when they'd both had enough time to recover and their lungs were functioning properly again.

"I told yo' dat yo' would enjoy Christmas wit' me."

"Oh I definitely enjoy you," Rogue assured him. Gambit rolled over to his ringing cell phone.

"Oui, Henri?"

"Would yo' mind giving us some warning before yo' take your fille to bed? Some of us were trying t' eat lunch and it's very difficult to eat a bratwurst to a live porno soundtrack."

"Well yo' shouldn't be eating a bratwurst. We aren't at a barbeque Henri!"

"I'll eat a bratwurst when I want t', damn it!"

"Whatever makes yo' happy mon frère, but you'd better not tell Mercy."

Rogue was more than prepared to sleep in on Christmas morning, but she should have known that wasn't in Gambit's plan. It was 6:30 AM when Gambit yanked the blankets from the bed. Rogue shot up, her naked body suddenly very cold.

"Remy," she growled dangerously. "It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"It's Christmas, chère!"

"It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"Presents, breakfast, cookies!"

"It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"I'll give yo' a half hour."

Gambit turned around and left, presumably to harass more members of his family. He took her blankets with him. Grumbling, Rogue pulled herself out of bed to rummage through the drawers for something to wear. By the time she got on pajamas and a robe, Rogue wasn't nearly as sleepy as she'd been. That ticked her off, she would much rather be in bed. Gambit waltzed back in and swept Rogue into his arms, kissing her passionately. This took the edge off of Rogue's annoyance, but she was still cranky.

"Come on, breakfast! Den presents!" He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Merry first Christmas." She smiled up at him and let him lead her to where the family was assembled, munching on breakfast. Henri looked like Gambit had dragged him bodily from bed, though Mercy looked very well put together for it being 7:00 AM, in a long silk robe.

"You are entirely too pretty for it being 7:00," Rogue grumbled, pulling her hair into a sloppy bun. Mercy smiled.

"You're entirely too sweet to be with this freak," she said, nodding at Gambit. He flicked a blueberry at her. "REMY LEBEAU IF YOU STAIN THIS SILK ROBE-"

"Let's relax," Jean-Luc said from the head of the table. "We shouldn't waste dis breakfast."

Gambit grinned at Mercy, before starting in on his french toast. The LeBeaus and Rogue, who Jean-Luc insisted was part of the family now, slowly gained energy as they ate. Henri was lounging in his chair, casually picking at his teeth when Gambit yanked Rogue out of her chair.

"-The hell?"

"Presents!" Gambit yelled over his shoulder. He dragged Rogue into a secluded family room. There was a grand tree decorated in silver tinsel, lights and purple baubles. Dozens of presents in different shapes and sizes were littered underneath.

Henri, Mercy, Tante Mattie and Jean-Luc followed a few seconds later. They crowded in the room, taking seats on the soft furniture. Gambit sat on the ground, tossing presents to family members.

"Careful!" Tante Mattie scolded. "You don't know what's in there, it could be breakable." Gambit kept with he'd bought for last.

Mercy opened a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, courtesy of Henri. Rogue gave Henri and Mercy a whip and pair of handcuffs, much to their embarrassment and Gambit's delight. Jean-Luc bestowed upon Rogue a fake ID, birth certificate, school and housing records, the works.

"Oh wow," Rogue said, slightly unsure how to respond. "Thank you, this probably took a lot of effort."

"Not too much," Jean-Luc waved her off. "I can guarantee you that it will come in handy if you keep dating my son."

They all laughed at that. "Plus, it's fun."

When nearly all the presents were done, Gambit grabbed his gifts for people from under the tree, first passing one to Mercy and Henri. Henri opened it while Mercy stood behind him, sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Wow Remy!" Henri exclaimed. He inspected the extravagantly expensive bottle of wine. "Dis is incredible! Mercy and I will love dis!" Mercy sighed dramatically behind Henri.

"Henri will enjoy it thoroughly," she corrected.

"Finally admitting you're an alcoholic, Mercy?" Gambit teased.

"No you useless little Cajun," Mercy retorted calmly.

"Oh den what?" Gambit asked. Mercy turned to the side and pulled her billowing robe taught across her belly, revealing a small but very noticeable bump.

"Aw Mercy, it's not dat bad, just start watching what yo' eat and yo' will be fine," Henri said absently. Gambit threw an almond at him with a laugh. Mercy rapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What, woman?" He turned and looked closer and gaped like a fish. "Yo'…us…we…really?"

"Yes," Mercy said smirking.

"I…" Henri was frozen for a few moments before leaping over the back of the couch and swinging Mercy around, hugging her. "YES!" They all laughed and offered their congratulations. "Who would've thought that I beat Remy!"

"Who said you did?" Rogue said with an eyebrow waggle. Gambit turned to her, slack jawed and eyes wide. "Oh close your mouth Cajun, you're safe." Jean-Luc boomed his laughter and gave Rogue a nod of approval. Gambit poked an accusing finger at her.

"Next time yo' say dat, yo' better be knocked up," he scolded

"Next time?" Rogue asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oui." The entire room was silent, even Henri hadn't spoken.

"You want to have kids with me?"

"Oui," he said simply. "Eventually. And I probably shouldn't have discussed dis wit' yo' for de first time in front o' my family… Let's go back to celebrating wit' Henri and Mercy and asking dem about due dates and doctor's appointments!" Rogue's mind however, was still on what Gambit had let slip. He wanted to start a family with her.

After the fuss over Mercy and Henri died down, Gambit continued handing out the rest of his gifts. Tante Mattie received and ornate pearl necklace, while Jean-Luc was gifted a horrendously ugly wool sweater with snowmen all over it. And what amounted to a year's supply of his favorite cigars. Last was Rogue. He handed her the slim box, which she took apprehensively. She always felt vaguely uncomfortable receiving gifts, unsure how to respond. Tearing at the paper, she was very aware of everyone's eyes on her. She flipped the lid off the box, jaw dropping.

"Remy!" The velvet lined box cushioned a delicate silver chain. Hanging on the chain was a swirling circular pendant, with a bright shining emerald in the middle of it. Rogue's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. "It's incredible! I – thank you!"

Gambit leaned over and kissed her hand, staring up at her. "Den it suits yo' perfectly."

The rest of the trip passed quickly. Gambit was definitely going to miss his home in New Orleans, but he was surprisingly happy to be going back to New York with Rogue. He liked that they had their own space away from his family. Though technically, it wasn't really a place of their own since the rest of the X-Men were there, too. Hm. Maybe he'd have to do something about that soon.

Toby recovered fairly well, he was still traumatized over what his family did to him, though. Sarah was spending a lot of time with him, trying to help him. Gambit was pleased with this, it gave Sarah some measure of calm, knowing she was doing something good. She and Toby were both opening up a lot more.

Storm was relieved that Betsy had stayed on, she even agreed to take on a few classes. Logan was relieved, an anxious Storm was one of the few things he actually worried about dealing with.

Gambit's words at Christmas still stuck with Rogue, though neither of them had brought it up yet. He wanted her to have his kids. Someday. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, she hadn't exactly grown up with good parental role models to draw from. So she would follow his lead, and worry about it someday. As of now, he loved her, wholly and completely, and she loved him right back. That was more than enough for both of them, and more than expected.

**All done! Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their watch lists and favorites! **


End file.
